


Behind (Open?) Doors

by mistyhollowdrummer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Caught in the Act, Dio says it's a real tag, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Hidden Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Pre-Season 5, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Volpron, Voyeurism, Yes I said that, exhibition kink, just lots of sex, lots of teasing, mild Dom/Sub, of the hanky panky, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyhollowdrummer/pseuds/mistyhollowdrummer
Summary: It’s a habit of Keith’s to train when he’s restless. Nightmares aren’t an exception. However, he’s used to the dull, cold silence in the castle ship. Not the clatter of tools and equipment, and surely not the broken moans that sounded all too familiar.





	Behind (Open?) Doors

**Author's Note:**

> HELLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY FRIENDS. It has been a hot minute since I've done some Pance smut, and not only is it Pance smut, it's panceeith... Planeth... Whatever Keith, Pidge and Lance are called. This is my first threesome, so any critique is appreciated. Threesomes are hard to write, but I've been working on this for months for the Voltron Kink Bang, and, get this, none other than my god has drawn the art for it.  
> https://shitlorddio-smut.tumblr.com/post/174117719042/i-told-yall-youll-be-seeing-some-glorious-nasty  
> YOU GO FOLLOW MY GOD RIGHT NOW! I mean. *Takes a deep breath*  
> It's glorious. XD  
> -Misty

Another nightmare. 

Keith had grown used to this. He was accustomed to being woken up in the middle of the night by images so vastly horrific that they left him frantically flailing, sitting up and panting, covered in a fresh layer of sweat with tears dripping down his cheeks. 

War did that to people. 

Nights like this, or what would be the equivalent of night on the ship, meant no sleep for the rest of the night. Sometimes he got lucky, and he’d wake up just a little bit before everyone was awake for breakfast. Someone’s he wasn’t so lucky, and he’d wake up after only an hour of sleep. 

Sometimes he didn’t sleep at all. 

He really hated the day after that. 

To blow off the excess anxiety and frustration, Keith would get into his regular attire, minus his jacket, and head down to the training deck to spar for a few hours. This would usually ease the discomfort he felt. Afterwards, a nice, hot shower relaxed the last of his frayed nerves. 

As of right now the shower seemed like such a nice thing, especially since he was flushed, and his sleep shirt and shorts were damp with sweat, but his usual routine was what really made him feel better, and tonight was no different. 

So he put on his civvies, collected his bayard, and left his room. 

The halls were so eerily silent when everyone was asleep. While nighttime didn’t exist in space, the difference between when everyone was awake and when everyone was asleep was astoundingly different. The air was different as he walked, knowing he was alone with no one to see him pace the halls, riddled with anxiety. 

He briefly considered about finding Shiro’s room and talking with him, but he didn’t want to wake the man up. Not after all that he’d been through within the past couple of months. Shiro needed his rest. 

So Keith continued, and it felt like an eternity, because their rooms were closest to the bridge, but furthest away from the training deck. He tried to forget about the time Alfor’s A.I. went haywire, because he didn’t need that mental image of someone watching him in his head. He didn’t need to be creeped out or fearful that he’d be attacked by the training dummy, or even shot out of the airlock. 

Yeah. No. 

He wandered by the lounge and the cafeteria, both empty of life. Hunk wasn’t even there for a midnight snack, which was slightly disheartening. Keith was starting to wonder if he was actually seeking out life so he could talk to someone. 

His mind traveled, however, as he began closing in towards the training hall. The walk had already done a good job of getting rid of the first waves of panic and anxiety, but that left some residual anger he needed to release, and he had plans to.

Until he got distracted.

There was a room just before the training hall. Shiro and Lance had agreed it was a glorified tech closet while Pidge called it Heaven. It was a storage room, much bigger than any storage room he had ever seen, with spare parts, cables, wires, and other technical equipment he couldn’t even wrap his brain around. No one had even really known about it until a few months ago when Allura had briefly mentioned it in passing, and everyone had given her a confused look.

Ultimately, Pidge had taken a liking to that room, and quite frequently hid in there to work on something tech related. Something scientific that Keith couldn’t possibly comprehend. Matt even took a liking to the room once he got a full tour of the place.

As he drew near, a crash sounded from inside the room. Something like a box of tools falling over or similar, but why would that happen this late at night? Had Lotor broken out of his cell to cause trouble to the castle?

The closer he got, the more he could hear things. Distant muffles sounded past the closed door, and something else, but he wasn’t sure what. Whatever it was, however, it was loud enough for him to hear when he came close, and that was troubling.

The horrific nightmare that was Alfor’s AI taking over the castle made itself comfortable in the back of his mind, reminding him that while ghosts didn’t exist, something just as creepy could easily be behind that door.

Keith reached behind himself, his hand grabbing for the hilt of his blade as he quickly paced to the door. His grip tightened around it, shaking, wondering what could have possibly be in there that wasn’t Pidge or Matt. They should have been asleep, so if not them, then who?

Or what?

Part of him didn’t want to know, but if there was an intruder on the ship, Lotor broke free, or another deranged AI went haywire, he was the only one right now who could stop them. Knowing his teammates lives were possibly in danger was enough to have his resolve settled.

With that thought securely tucked away, Keith pulled his knife from its holster while allowing the door to slide open halfway. He didn’t want to spook whoever or whatever it was into running away, so he peeked inside while holding his breath.

He couldn’t see too well with the darkness of the room, but he could hear clearer now.

It definitely wasn’t what he was expecting to hear.

At first he could hear what sounded like a throaty hiss, but then a drawn out sigh. It was closely followed with what sounded like a whimper. An almost pained whimper.

Keith slid the door open more so he could slip inside, allowing the light from the hall to shine in ever so slightly. Like this, he was inside the room with what he assumed what was intruder. That was until his eyes managed to focus in the darkness and he saw who he was really with.

In all of Keith’s life, he had never felt a sense of astonishment and horror hit him so hard and fast that he felt himself break into a cold sweat. He’d never felt his heart actually skip a beat or seven, or for the air in his lungs to cold. That was after he managed to breathe again.

It was Lance and Pidge.

Keith had been frozen on the spot, but never like this. Never from shock. Never from catching two people having sex, people who hadn’t noticed he was even in the room with him.

Many thoughts ran rampant in his mind. To shout out. To tell them to stop. _Look away_ maybe, or even leave the room, because that would be the respectable thing to do, but he did none of those things.

Instead, the only logical thing his freaked out mind could do at this moment was duck behind a cabinet and cover his mouth, even when he knew fully well that he wasn’t going to say anything. His brain was too busy trying to process what he’d just witnessed, and could still hear reverberating off of the walls.

The sight of Pidge bent over a table, her shorts around her ankles and her windbreaker shucked above her waist and under her arms. Her sports bra pushed up with it, exposing her chest that was pressed into the table. The look of pleasure written on her face. Cheeks flushed red to the tips of her ears, and her jaw slack, panting and moaning and whimpering something that sounded like a morphed version of a name.

The sight of Lance bending _over_ her, his pants hanging low on his hips that were snapping into hers. His hands bracing themselves by pulling her arms back behind her back, using them as leverage to push his cock inside of her. Groaning and mumbling her name and other obscene things Keith had only ever heard in the few rare pornos he’d seen before they left earth.

And then there was Keith, hiding behind a cabinet like a coward as he listened to the two of them… Having _sex_.

Out of anyone on the ship to do this sort of crazy thing, he had never in his wildest dreams pictured it to be them. Lance and Pidge were two totally different people, both so overly proud in their own ways and with so many different interests. They never seemed to even imply the fact that maybe they were interested in each other, what with Pidge so interested in technology, catching up with her brother, and finding her father, and Lance… Well Lance was Lance.

He was always flirting with Allura. He always had his eyes on her, never missing the opportunity to toss around pick-up lines whenever the moment had been presented.

If he was so interested in Allura, then what were _they_ _doing?_

Keith couldn’t wrap his mind around it. He couldn’t even fathom the idea, despite it happening nearly feet from him. His mind was having a hard time grasping the concept even as he heard a broken moan from the green paladin, her voice hitching.

Curiosity seemed to get the better of him, his brain screaming at his body as he slowly looked past the cabinet. This was none of his business, and he knew that, but his body seemed to have another idea entirely as his eyes searched in the dim lighting of the room for the two figures he had seen earlier.

Lance had let go of Pidge’s hands, letting them drop to the table to cling to the metal surface for a grip to reality. His body lurched over hers, his hips snapping in a brutal pace. What he was doing looked painful if anything, but she didn’t look to be in any pain. Not from what Keith could tell anyway. One of her hands reached back to caress his face as he nuzzled her neck, placing kisses to her flushed skin while she gripped at his hair.

Even that looked painful, but Lance groaned, one of his hands squeezing the mound of her ass while the other rubbed down her thigh, coaxing it. She seemed to understand the silent gesture, allowing Lance to lift it, bringing to the rest against the table.

Pidge’s back bowed, letting out what could have been a scream. They should have considered themselves lucky they were so far away from everyone’s rooms, because someone would have heard that if not.

“F-Fuck, fuck! Right there!” She cried out, tugging hard on his hair. Lance reached between her legs, his index and middle finger rubbing frantically at her clit. She bucked against his hips almost immediately.

“You like that?” His voice was hoarse, and the deepest that Keith had ever heard it. He had never heard such a commanding, dark voice come from him before, and the very idea of it both shocked him and made him shiver.

“I-I like it! I like it!” Pidge moaned, her head dropping against the table. She sounded like she was begging, and the sheer tone of it was surprising.

Pidge was by no means weak. She never had been, but just the way she was now combined with how she sounded made it seem that way.

This was a whole different side to them that he had never seen before.

“You gonna cum for me?” Lance reached under her, grabbing at a breast with a painful-looking grip. She only nodded her head, too choked up with moans to say anything else.

It wasn’t like it had been a question. It was almost like a command, and it only took a few more thrusts to have her coming undone. Keith shuddered at the way she keened, like the whole world was falling apart around them, and yet she thrust back against him until everything crashed.

Lance hissed against her neck, his hips pressing into her and stuttering, but from where Keith stood, it hadn’t looked like he’d cum yet. Even as she slumped, exhausted and spent, he wasn’t done.

The red paladin pulled out of her, and Keith took in the shocking view of Pidge’s entrance, red, stretched, and swollen, dripping with her orgasm. Lance’s own cock was wet and swollen, the head an angry red color, almost twitching with the need to cum. It was a brief look before Lance picked her up against his chest and laid her back onto the table roughly, spreading her legs open on either side of his hips.

It was only now that he saw how flushed her chest was, how perked her nipples were as she breathed in and out unevenly. Lance took his swollen erection in his hand and rubbed it against her entrance, making her hips twitch and stutter.

“I-It’s too much…” She pleaded tiredly, her hand pressing against his chest sluggishly.

“You still want it…” He hissed, pushing into her just a little so that the head sat between her lips. “Don’t you?”

“I-I do…” She whimpered, her legs tightening against his hips.

This was too much. He should have walked out the moment he saw them, but he didn’t. For whatever reason, his crazy brain decided it was a better idea to jump and hide, to then watch them instead of fleeing the scene.

There was something oddly intriguing about this, however. Just the simple idea that the two of them could take on such different personalities was a discovery even of itself, and then there was the actual act at hand. Of them having sex. _Rough_ sex.

There was also one more thing.

Keith hadn’t noticed it until just now, but as he pondered trying to leave without them noticing, his legs shifting with every idea that came to mind, he came to a horrifying realization on his own.

He was hard.

His dick was hardening in his pants, stiff and warm, and that was horrible. He shouldn’t have been turned on by anything about this.

They were his friends. His teammates. They were his _family_ above all else, and he was just watching them have sex, which was a very private matter in and of itself. Why they were doing it in an area where anyone could walk in and not one of their rooms he wasn’t sure. It would have been more private that way, but the problem sill remained.

Sex was supposed to be a sacred thing. At least it was in his eyes, so why on Earth (technically not on Earth) was he still here, and why was he actually getting aroused?

“Please… P-Please…” Pidge whimpered, her hips rolling against Lance’s, as if she were trying to coax him further inside. Lance gently kissed her lips, the action so startling to Keith that it had him turning away. “Please, Lance, please…”

Why the idea of them kissing was so shocking to him he wasn’t sure. Keith had just caught them in the most exposed and intimate way possible, and yet seeing them kiss was a whole different ballgame. His mind could no longer comprehend everything that was happening. It was just the obvious: Pidge and Lance were having sex, and he was hard.

That was about it.

Keith’s ears picked up the way Pidge’s breath hitched, the way Lance groaned heatedly. His body trembled as he looked back, seeing Lance settle between her thighs with his dick inside of her. The green paladin had her arms wrapped around him, keeping him close and pressed tightly against her flushed chest.

This was softer and gentler than what they had been doing only moments before. Lance seemed at the cusp of orgasm himself, and his lover didn’t seem to be helping.

She was whispering in his ear. Words far too quiet for Keith to pick up, but he could see the physical response shudder through Lance, and he could hear the groan he released as she spoke. Whatever it was did something to him, but Keith wasn’t sure what she could have possibly said. Regardless, Lance sat up, his hands on either side of her head as he began grinding his hips into hers, instead of the sharp snaps and thrusts he’d been giving her earlier.

Unbeknownst to even himself, Keith’s hand slowly fell from his mouth, traveling against his chest that seemed achingly aware of his touch and down to the waistband of his jeans. The rough texture of them didn’t feel nice against his skin anymore, and the burn between his legs was constricted by the denim.

He was mesmerized, it seemed, as he watched them move together, unaware of his hand popping open the button and downing the zipper of his jeans.

There. It already felt better, but it wasn’t enough. When was the last time Keith had allowed himself a moment of pleasure?

Far too long. Keith hadn’t allowed himself a moment of peace let alone a moment to please himself ever since the failed mission to Kerberos. That had been months ago. Years even. He’d been too preoccupied with everything else to do anything to himself.

If they were allowed a moment to lose themselves, why couldn’t he?

_Because I’m watching my friends have sex, that’s why._

He knew that, and yet his body had a mind of its own, unwilling to listen to the rational side of his brain as he tugged on his jeans a little bit, adjusting them on his hips to allow himself more room to work.

His underwear came down just enough to let his erection slide out, the cool air a bite to his heated skin. Damn, he was hard, and all from watching his friends have sex.

“Lance, please…” Pidge’s voice broke off on a harsh whisper, her hands grabbing for the belt loops on his pants.

Keith touched the head of his cock, feeling a wetness there as he sighed quietly to himself. He had forgotten what this felt like.

“Y-You wanna spoil the fun already?” Lance asked, his voice heavy. Keith’s eyes trailed over to where they were connected, watching the red paladin pull completely out of her, and then slowly push back in.

He wondered what that felt like. _Hot? Tight? Wet?_

“Stop teasing me…” She whined, her back bowing slightly with each slow, antagonizing thrust.

What would it feel like if he were in Lance’s place? To be the one pushing into her? To feel her body on him and around him?

Keith fisted his cock in his hand, mimicking what it’d feel like inside of her. He stifled a groan.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Lance asked, and quickly pushed inside, thrusting hard enough to push her back on the table. Pidge mewled, the sound so enticing that Keith considered himself lucky that Lance’s moan covered up his small hiss.

As an extra precaution, Keith covered his mouth to keep quiet as his grip tightened around himself.

“O-Oh my god…” She rasped. “Do that a-again…”

“What do you say?” Lance leaned back, his hands settling on her hips and his nails biting into her skin. Keith couldn’t have imagined that felt good, but she made no claims that it hurt.

“Please,” She pleaded with him. “Fuck, p-please, Lance…”

At her request, Lance pushed into her hard. It took her completely by surprise despite her previous begging, making her choke on air, but he didn’t let up to give her a moment to breathe. Lance regained his previously brutal pace, fucking in and out of her with audible snaps of his hips, hard enough to make the table shake and its contents rattle.

Keith thrust his hips into his hand, mimicking Lance’s pace. It gave him an idea of how it made the two of them feel, even when it couldn’t compare.

What would it feel like to be in Lance’s position? What would it feel like to be thrusting into her, and feeling her walls around himself?

Keith breathed heavily into his palm, looking down to his cock and watching the head disappear between his fingertips as Pidge cried out in bliss.

By the sounds of Lance’s breathing, he wasn’t far off now. He could come at any minute, and they both knew that, but Keith could see the look of determination written all over the red paladin’s flushed and sweaty face. He had a goal in mind, and that goal was to get her to cum one more time before he finished himself off.

Frantically, Lance reached between them, pushing his fingers against her clit again and rubbing, even pinching to pull a response from her. It had its desired effect, causing her to moan loudly and arch her back, her voice rising in pleasure.

Keith’s legs shook as he moved faster, trying to keep pace with Lance. He felt a heat in his lower stomach, like a coil ready to snap. While he knew what this was, it had been years since he last experienced it, and that drove him on.

His eyes looked between them again, watching the way Pidge’s body seemed to swallow Lance whole. The way her thighs quivered and shook with each thrust, and how they gleamed with sweat, damp and red. How Lance’s pants had fallen down his hips to his ankles, showing off the way his toned muscles worked under his dark, flushed skin. The evidence of her orgasm dripping down his thighs from her entrance. The way they connected together, each reaching higher and higher to that unavoidable peak of pleasure.

Keith was going to cum.

“F-Fuck, Pidge,” Lance groaned, leaning over her, one hand bracing himself against the table above her head while his other hand and fingers continued pushing her to the brink of insanity.

“C-Cum in me,” Pidge pleaded with him, her fingers tangling in his hair to bring him close. Their foreheads pressed together, noses bumping uncomfortably and lips brushing as they panted almost in unison. “Please, Lance! I-I want it! I need it…”

Her voice was a raspy whisper that had Keith’s skin tingling. His vision blurred at the corners as the buildup increased. He was panting quite audibly, but it was drowned out by the sounds of their thrusting.

He was close, and Keith figured, _if he could just cum at the same time..._

“You want it that bad?”

_Yes…_

“Yes, yes, I want it!”

Lance sat up a little, grabbing her hips with his hands while his nails dug into her skin again. He fucked into her hard, his pace brutal. She screamed loudly, no fears that they would be heard as her body arched, her hands reaching between them to push against his stomach, but he kept going, bringing her to one last orgasm that caught her completely by surprise.

Keith lost it at the sight, feeling his seed slip between his fingers as he frantically worked himself through his orgasm.

It was so strong that it blindsided him, his vision blurring and darkening as his pleasure reached its high. His legs shook, weakening under the weight of his own body as he rode through his peak, hips thrusting up into his hand frantically, but then slowing down. His whole body crumbled under the weight of such a high, his legs slipping out from under him and letting him drop to the floor.

It was a high unlike any he had felt. No adrenaline rush or alien drug could compare to this right here, and it was the first time in many years that he was physically, as well as _mentally_ content. It was, without a doubt, the best orgasm Keith had ever felt.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he recognized the sound of Lance cumming. He'd never heard it before, but he recognized the tone.

He looked back past the shelf ever so slightly, watching Lance’s whole body spasm overtop of Pidge’s, his muscles tensing while he moaned in utter bliss.

Despite how every muscle in his body felt weak and over-stimulated, Keith shuddered at the sound of the red paladin’s voice; so raspy and deep, but broken by the girl beneath him, who wrapped her arms around him tightly and pulled him close, her legs locking behind his hips and keeping him in place.

True to his promise, he came in her. Keith watched, staring wide eyed at the sight of his muscles locked up against her. The way she rolled her hips voluntarily into his, taking him in and milking him of his orgasm. The way he ground his body into hers, allowing it, and allowing the high to dissipate into something more tranquil. Something that couldn’t be achieved any other way than through the peak of sex.

Keith allowed his body to relax, his breathing heavy, but slow and precise, careful not to gasp for air and get caught by his friends. He evened it out to match theirs, watching the rise and fall of their chests synchronizing together as Lance dropped his weight on top of her, resting against her as Pidge carded her fingers through his hair.

That looked nice, he distantly thought, and wondered what it’d be like if he were in the position to have that done to him. It had never been done before, but it looked so soothing, especially after something like this.

In hindsight, he knew that what he was thinking wasn’t okay. He had just watched his two friends, people who were like family to him, have sex with each other. To add more kindle to the fire, he had masturbated to them, and made it a goal to cum when they did, which he succeeded in.

It was wrong. It was so, _so_ wrong. Everything that had just transpired should never have happened, even though he also wondered why they were here in the first place, but that was beside the point. It shouldn’t have happened. He should have never done in.

Keith knew that right now he was too caught up in the afterglow of his orgasm to care, but, come tomorrow morning he was going to be overcome with guilt.

* * *

He had been right.

Keith hadn’t felt much after sneaking out of the storage room and head back down the hall towards his room and to bed. In fact, he hadn’t gotten a better night of sleep since… He couldn’t remember when he had a good night’s sleep that wasn’t plagued by dreams or of him tossing and turning all night.

At first when he woke up, he almost forgot why he felt so good.

He was a little sore in his lower half, but he felt good. Great really. He felt like the weight that had been on his shoulders had disappeared. He felt like his body had been renewed. Like anything he’d been battling was gone and left behind, but he couldn’t remember why.

He remembered the nightmare, and he remembered waking up close to tears. He remembered wanting to train some of his anxiety off, but then what? He went to the training deck, and then-

_Oh._

And _then._

Then he walked in on Pidge and Lance having sex.

Keith shot up from bed, questioning if what had happened had been a dream. If he had really seen that, or if he had dreamed the whole thing up in some sort of twisted, sick, wet dream. Checking his pajama pants proved, however, that it had been real.

Keith had seen his friends having sex, and then, instead of doing the sane, _human_ thing and leaving them to their much-deserved privacy, he watched them and got off on it.

The young paladin desperately thought to himself that it wasn’t the human side of him that made that decision, but the Galra side of him. Yeah, that was it. There was no other reasonable explanation as to why he watched them have sex and got off to it.

Oh quiznak, he hoped that was the case.

* * *

“Good morning, everyone!” Allura greeted the paladins as she walked into the dining hall, Coran behind her, wide awake with a beaming smile and a happy expression. It was easy to tell that he was a morning person.

“Morning, Princess,” Shiro greeted, not quite awake, but far more energized than the four teens sitting beside him.

Keith glanced towards Lance as he waved at her through a yawn, his eyes tearing up slightly.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Lance greeted, his voice muffled by the yawn. The teen rolled his eyes, but then froze.

Wait. What had he just say?

Keith’s eyes darted to Pidge sitting to his right, poking at a piece of goo that looked like it had been undercooked, or rather, overcooked. It was hard to tell with this stuff.

The teen made no movements or comments regarding what he said. She didn’t even look in his direction as he continued on, Princess Allura sitting at her spot at the head of the table where food was already placed for her.

“Good morning, Lance.” She said, ignoring his flirtatious greeting.

“I see your beauty sleep did wonders for you, Princess. You’re as vibrant as ever.”

Hunk groaned from beside him. Shiro rolled his eyes with a frown as he ignored the comments and ate. Allura only slightly tilted her head, ignoring the remark to begin eating her breakfast like he hadn’t just flirted with her. Coran looked like he was fighting off a yawn, and Pidge?

Absolutely nothing.

It wasn’t like Keith to pry into other people’s business, but what was she doing? If she and Lance were, well, _together,_ then why was she so calm about him flirting with another woman? Why wasn’t she telling him off for it, or at the very least, acting jealous? Wasn’t that normally what teenage girls did?

Not that Keith had any experience, but it just didn’t make sense.

He had seen them have sex last night. He saw them with his own two eyes. Rough sex was one thing, but it was the gentle touches and kisses that meant something. It was the way they looked into each other’s eyes, the way they _held each other_ , that proved that it was more than just meaningless sex.

Again, he had no experience himself. Keith’s knowledge of relationships went as far as what he had seen in movies, but he knew enough to know that there was something there.

So what was Lance doing flirting with another woman? If he cared about Pidge in any way, what was he doing?

If Pidge wasn’t going to be put off by it, she could have at least called him out for being a jerk. She was smarter and stronger than this, so what was she doing?

“Keith…?”

The teen startled from his thoughts, looking up to find the whole table looking at him. It was Shiro who had addressed him, but it seemed to be that he wasn’t the only one who had tried.

“Huh…?” He uttered, looking about the table.

“Uh, you okay there, buddy?” Hunk asked him with a worried frown.

“I’m fine. Why…?” Keith questioned, looking back to his food with a look that looked less like… Whatever expression had previously been on his face.

“You looked really upset,” Pidge said, leaning on the table to better see his face.

Keith looked towards her, taking in the concern written on her face before an image of what she looked like the night before flashed in his memory.

Her flushed face tinted red with her panting and screaming. Sweat and cum dripping down her thighs. Her lips kiss swollen and open. Her body arching into Lance’s touch and quivering with need-

It was Keith’s turn for his face to turn an unhealthy shade of red, looking away from her and to his food to distract himself.

“No, no. I’m just thinking about our next move.” He explained, but his voice was too high and his eyes couldn’t meet hers (or anyone else’s for that matter). Even he knew his lie was painfully obvious.

“Are you sure?” Lance asked. “You look all… Squirmy.”

“I’m fine,” He insisted, standing up from the table quickly enough to push his chair back. “I’m going to go train,” He announced before stuffing his hands into his pockets and dashing from the room.

The door opened before he could get to it, Matt’s sleepy expression a quick glimpse to the smaller teen before he left the room. Pidge’s brother blinked back exhaustion, looking down the hall at the paladin as he ran away. Looking back, he noticed everyone’s expressions matching one another, all looking confused and slightly concerned for what just happened.

“Uhh… What was that?” He asked them, rubbing at his eye as he walked further into the room.

“I don’t know,” Coran said, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’ve never seen him look so uncomfortable before.”

“Yeah, what was up with that?” Lance asked.

“Maybe he’s coming down with something?” Hunk suggested between a bite of food.

“I’ll check on him in a bit. For now, everyone eat up. We’ll be training hard today, and I don’t want anyone slacking, because they didn’t eat properly.” Shiro asserted, sitting down fully in his chair to continue his meal. A collective groan arose from the table, Matt included, who had already been told on multiple occasions that he wasn’t being a very good role model for his baby sister.

His baby sister, on the other hand, looked to Lance now that the chair beside them was empty. She exchanged a quick, worried glance with him, but he offered up the quickest small smile to assure her not to worry before looking away.

* * *

“Hey Keith,” Shiro called out, wandering into the training hall.

Keith had been in the midst of training with the drones, but Shiro had stopped to watch and take in the changes he’d made.

He had made some real progress while he was away, his aim a deadlier strike and more on point than it once had been. At first when they began this whole fiasco, it wasn’t as to say that Keith wasn’t a good fighter, but he was all over the place. He let his rage and hidden ambitions get the better of him instead of working with them, but he’d fine-tuned his abilities into something more clean cut and deadly than what it once had been. They had all made progress, but Keith’s fighting style was far keener than that of the others, simply due to his constant training.

When the last drone fell, Shiro slowly made his way into the middle of the room where the teen stood panting and wiping at his forehead to remove the collective sweat under his fringe.

He looked up at the call of his name, a small, tired smile making its way to his lips when he saw that it was only Shiro. Someone who made complete sense to him, and would never make him question anything.

Actually he had, but that had all been for the better. Shiro was an important part of his life, and Keith knew he could take comfort in his presence alone in times where he was left completely and utterly confused.

“Hey Shiro…” He returned the greeting with a lack luster response, feeling very little energy in his body to perform to his upmost ability.

_Wow, I wonder why. It’s not like I had a nightmare, woke up really early, watched my friends have sex, and then masturba-_

“You okay?” Shiro asked him as he stopped in front of him. It was only now that Keith noticed the tray in his hands, a bowl of green goo on it with a water pouch and spork beside it.

“I’m fine. Why?” Keith’s response was the same as earlier, but he sounded a little more confident in this one than he did the other one.

“You seem really out of it, Keith.” Shiro spoke doubtfully, his head tilting. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Uh…”

Ah, he couldn’t lie to Shiro. That wasn’t okay. It had never been okay, and why would now be any different? Shiro was always someone he could go to, and that hadn’t changed. If there was anyone he could talk to, it’d be him.

About this though? This wasn’t some random, confusing dream he had. He saw two of his friends have sex with each other, and he _liked_ it. He definitely more than liked it, but how could he tell him that?

Not to mention that Shiro was dad number two until Sam returned to Pidge’s side. He’d taken a protective stance for her, her protection a top priority, so how was he supposed to tell _Shiro_ of all people this?

_I just happened to see your adopted daughter having sex with Lance, the womanizer, and I really liked what I saw, so I thought I’d jerk off to them._

Yeah. No.

“I had… A disturbing dream last night.” Keith admitted. Even if it was a lie, it was the best he could come up with. He even managed to have his eyes stare at the scar on Shiro’s nose instead of his eyes, because that was as close as he could look without looking away, and without clueing the older man in on his lie.

“You did…?” Shiro motioned to the floor with his head before slowly kneeling down. Keith followed, plopping down beside him so they could sit in front of one another, and so Keith could sip from his water pouch comfortably. “Do you mind if I ask about what?”

“Uhm…” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. How could he weave this into an unbelievable dream that made no sense, even to himself? “Well… Everything is kind of foggy, but it started out with… I thought I woke up.”

Okay, good start. Great start.

“You thought you woke up?”

“Yeah. Like I thought I was awake, but I was asleep. So I’m walking around… On a Galra ship.” Great. Don’t mention this ship specifically. He’d never know the difference.

_Doubting Shiro’s mental attributes a bit, aren’t I?_

“Alright. So you thought you were awake walking on a Galra ship. What happened next?

_Good question._

“Uh, and then suddenly I saw some people I knew from the Garrison. We weren’t friends or anything, but I knew them from class.” This actually wasn’t far from the truth. He had known Lance at the very least, though he barely remembered him. He just remembered him as the guy who flirted with any pretty thing, was failing any simulation in sight, and not a friend like he was now. If he had any plans to hurt Pidge in anyway, however, _friend_ would be a very thin line.

Pidge hadn’t been there when he was though. She had gotten there after he left, lost after Shiro’s disappearance.

“Okay. Some people from the Garrison were on the Galra ship. Were they being held prisoner?” Shiro asked, completely unaware of where this was about to go.

“Uhm… Maybe? That’s where it’s a bit fuzzy.” Keith actually felt proud of himself, if not slightly disturbed by where that idea came from.

“So what was happening that made you so upset?” Shiro’s curiosity got the better of Keith as he thought hard about what could have made him upset. Of course he knew what it was, but how would he explain that to Shiro?

“Well, uhm…” He shifted uncomfortably in his place, reaching for an ankle to grab.

“If you don’t want to talk about it, Keith, that’s okay. I just think it’ll make you feel better if you open up about it-”

“T-They were having sex.” He blurted out, feeling the heat in his face as he flushed, his hand tightening on his ankle instead of the water pouch to avoid getting water all over the place.

Shiro was awkwardly quiet, and while Keith wasn’t looking at him, he knew the older man was still looking at him. From the corner of his eyes he thought he could see him with eyes wide and an exasperated look on his face, but it could have been morphed through his fringe.

“They were… Having sex…” He said it like he was trying to confirm what Keith had said.

“Y-Yeah,” Keith let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding, shifting again and looking for some meager distraction to the ever growing tension on his shoulders. He could eat, but somehow that didn’t seem to help him in the slightest. It wasn’t enough.

Honestly, he just wanted to go crawl into a hole and die from this embarrassment, but there weren’t any holes around. Unless he felt the vents a suitable place to hide, but he didn’t want to activate the defense turrets and set them off.

Actually, that didn’t sound too bad.

“Huh… Well I can see how that would make you uncomfortable.” Shiro muttered, pulling his legs up to cross them.

“Yeah…”

“Is it just that they were doing it that bothered you? Or was it something more?”

“It was like… Just seeing it happen with people I knew… I think… And I don’t get why I’d have a dream like that…”

“It could have been a coping mechanism of sorts.” The older man said.

“A coping mechanism?” Keith finally looked up at him for the first time in what felt like forever, but couldn’t have been longer than a few minutes, at the very most.

“Yeah. For example, you’re stressed with Lotor and everything that’s happening, so your brain created this weird scenario to play out and distract yourself from the bigger picture. You’d be so focused on that dream that you’d stop worrying for a bit on all of the other things getting to you.” Shiro’s explanation actually made perfect sense. It cleared up a lot as to why his brain would do that, and-

_Wait. It hadn’t been a dream, Keith. Come on._

“Huh…”

“I actually had a dream like that once about an old friend of mine in school, except it was right around the time my family was moving. It was really embarrassing to talk about, but my mom had said that it was a completely normal thing, especially at that age.” Shiro rested a hand down on Keith’s shoulder, offering up one of his best, sincerest smiles he could. One of those smiles that always made Keith believe that no matter what happened, everything would be alright at the end of the road. Something he missed a lot when Shiro was gone. “It’s perfectly normal.”

“Oh…” Keith let out a sigh. “That’s a relief. E-Even waking up… You know.”

“Completely normal.”

“Oh good,” His shoulders dropped under Shiro’s hand, his head tilting back in relief. “Wow, I’m glad.”

“It’s going to be fine, Keith. It’s just a normal thing, and like I said. You’ve been under a lot of stress. It’s okay if your brain wanders off.” Shiro patted his back softly. “It is okay to think about something other than the Blade and Voltron.”

“I know,” Keith laughed as he pushed into his side, feeling better than he had all day.

His eyes wandered over to the food Shiro had brought for him, suddenly reminded that he was actually pretty hungry. He hadn’t had the chance to eat, because he had been so worried about Pidge and Lance, and Lance flirting with Allura that he hadn’t even eaten.

“Why don’t you go rest in your room for a bit, Keith?” Shiro offered. “You look like you need it.”

“You have no idea.” Keith took up the bowl and shoveled some food into his mouth first, just to curve the pain of hunger in his stomach. Shiro chuckled at his behavior before standing, giving him his much needed privacy. He offered up a wave for him, and Keith returned it before getting a few more bites of his food goo in.

The room fell silent around him when Shiro left, leaving him oddly serene. It was nice to have it so quiet, now without the guilt hanging over his head for what he did, and-

Wait.

_It wasn’t a fucking dream!_

* * *

“We already did this,” Pidge was groaning in annoyance as she leaned into Hunk’s side, the man doing the same, but his head sat on top of hers. Lance was laying on his back against the training room floor, his bayard just barely out of reach beside him. Shiro was resting with his legs crossed beside him, and Allura was standing, stretching out her legs from their previous exercise.

Keith was nowhere near any of them.

Sure, his and Shiro’s talk had helped, but that only would have worked one hundred percent if what had happened was an actual dream, and not something he walked in on in the middle of a night cycle. He had tried to rationalize some of their conversation, but it hadn’t worked.

He couldn’t get what he had done out of his head. He couldn’t get what _they_ had done out of his head. It had been two weeks since then, and the memories were still fresh in his mind.

He could still feel the heat in his body every time he pictured the way Lance’s muscles tensed as he drew closer to his orgasm, sweat dripping down the side of his face, or the way Pidge panted and arched and _screamed_ with pleasure as she came-

“I’m aware of that, but this time it’s different.” Coran announced from the viewing deck. His voice rang out through the training hall, making him jump from his thoughts and remember that he was in a public spot, thinking about his friends in a not so public sort of way. His cheeks flushed red as he looked to everyone on the floor, his arms crossing over his chest to hide the steadily increasing rise and fall.

Every time he thought about it, his breathing increased. He felt himself grow hot under the collar, and his body burned with a desire, but for what? He already got off, and the guilt alone should have been enough to stop him from ever wanting to masturbate again, but it hadn’t.

What more could he have wanted?

“Allura wasn’t a paladin before, but now that she pilots the blue lion, it’s best to help strengthen the teams bond as anew.” Coran explained to them before motioning towards Keith. “And I know that Keith currently isn’t piloting any of the lions, but it doesn’t hurt to keep close to your fellow teammates.”

Keith would love to argue with that on so many different levels. He would have loved to stand there, look up at the deck, and tell Coran that this was a waste of his time when he could have been at the base with the Blade training, but Coran just had to find the perfect argument to make him stay.

How could he talk himself out of this? The only thing that had been on his mind lately was what he had seen, and if they tried this mind melding technique, that meant that _everyone_ was going to see what Pidge and Lance had done. The two of them would know what he had seen, know what he would have done, and then the whole team was going to know that they had sex.

Not to mention Matt was up there with Coran. He was checking out the tech on the communications panels, so if he looked down to see what they were all thinking, he was going to see his baby sister doing a not so baby thing with the lover boy of the team.

Quiznak. Somebody help them all.

“I still think this is better for just them,” He called out to Coran. “I think if I do this with them, it’s only going to confuse everyone.”

“Why would it confuse us?” Lance asked him, his head lifting from the floor to look over to him.

“Yeah Keith. We all trust each other.” Pidge intoned, her eyes narrowing at him.

“I-I know that, but it’s just…” _Think fast._ He had to talk himself out of this. “I’m not a pilot of Voltron anymore. My training is different, and I can’t really form Voltron when I have no lion.”

“Keith, this isn’t about forming Voltron.” Allura assured him. “This is about strengthening _our bond_ as a team. It’s about _our_ bonds, not the lions.”

Keith couldn’t tell if he was sweating now because of his previous thoughts, or because he knew he was fighting a losing battle. There was no way he could go through this and come out innocent. There just wasn’t, and there wasn’t any way anyone was going to find out about what Pidge and Lance had done.

If Zarkon had any plans to attack, or if Lotor somehow managed to free himself from his holding cell, Keith couldn’t say he would mind. He would be more than happy to run after either of them and risk his life if it meant getting out of this awkward situation.

“Is something wrong, Keith?” Shiro asked him.

“Yeah, you look all squirmy again.” Lance gestured to the teen’s stance with a careless toss of his hand.

“No, I’m fine.” He assured them, his arms falling to his sides.

“You don’t _seem_ fine.” Pidge told him, her eyes once again narrowed.

He didn’t like that look at all. Pidge usually looked like that when she was trying to figure something out, and she was on the right path to figuring it out. That meant that her big brain was calculating everything down to the way his eyes couldn’t meet hers, trying to figure out what his deal was.

Really. There was only one way out of this now.

“I said I’m fine!” He blew up at them, his arms tossing about at his sides. “Holy crap! Why do you guys keep interrogating me like this?”

It wasn’t actually an outburst, but he needed something to get them off of his trail, especially Pidge. She’d be the first to figure out if anyone did, and she could not be a person who found out. She was one of the people involved, and if she knew, he couldn’t fathom her reaction.

Surely she’d be mad. She’d be horrified to know that not only had they been caught in their most intimate of positions, but Keith had stayed.

He had _watched._

The idea was horrifying at best. She’d hate him forever, and while Keith couldn’t say they were _BFF’s for life,_ he definitely considered her a good friend of his. All of them were like family, but he adored her. He couldn’t risk losing her friendship, or anyone else’s for that matter.

That’s why he had to do this. That’s why he had to blow up at them as a means of getting rid of them. He’d definitely hear about this later from Shiro, and then he’d have to make up yet another lie to cover this explosion. He’d have to make it more convincing than the last, but whatever it took to stop them from finding out, from exposing his friends and himself, he’d do it.

“What the hell, Keith?” Lance bit out, sitting up to face him properly. “What’s your deal?”

“Nothing! I don’t know why you guys keep thinking something is wrong, because nothing is wrong!”

“Keith, obviously something is bothering you.” Allura pointed out, moving a few steps closer to him. He took a few steps back.

“Yeah, you’ve been acting weird for weeks now.” Hunk mentioned.

“I said I’m fine. I just don’t want to do this…”

They weren’t going to leave him alone. Just because he said he didn’t want to do it didn’t get him out of it. It didn’t protect him from anything. The only thing it did was make him seem all the more guilty of _something,_ and he needed to figure out another way to get himself out of this.

More and more the lies kept colliding on top of one another. Eventually he’d be nothing more than lies built upon lies, and then what?

His team would never trust him again.

Was he really willing to risk that for the sake of their secret though? Was he willing to make sure no one knew of what they did to keep all three of them squeaky clean?

It had to be. He had no other choice.

“Is there something you don’t want to tell us?” Shiro asked him. “Because we’re still a team, Keith. You can talk to us if you feel like you need to.”

Crap, he knew this was coming, and there was no way around it. Shiro would do his best to help whatever it was come off of his shoulders, because he worried about him more than he’d admit to anyone. He was an old friend after all, and as such, he’d help him through anything.

So he did the only thing he could think of that would at least buy him time until the next conversation happened.

“I’m going back to bed.” He uttered, storming away from them and pacing to the doors of the training hall. He left behind an awkward tension and an eerie silence, even to Coran and Matt up on the viewing deck. They had seen the outburst too, but that was fine.

So long as Matt didn’t know of what they had done, everything was fine.

* * *

Keith was hiding out on the observation deck when Pidge found him. He had been sitting in his old chair, the one he used to occupy when he had been the red paladin.

He had forgotten what it was like to sit here, remembering the days where they’d watch the ship sail through the galaxy, eyes taking in the stars and the solar systems with a fondness he hadn’t realized he expressed.

He missed this. He was staying on the ship for now until things settled down, or at least until Kolivan wanted him to come back, but for now he was here, and he enjoyed the time he spent here, as if it were the beginning days of their journey.

It wasn’t to say he wished for the earlier days of war, but he did miss this. The castle, the team, his _family,_ and his home. He missed the days of food wars, training, arguing with Lance over stupid things, saving planets like the Balmera, and then coming back to enjoy peace and quiet, so long as Zarkon was at bay.

Everything was so different now. So _confusing._ Keith really didn’t know what else to make of this whole situation, and now that he had seen Pidge and Lance together, he didn’t know what to think of things.

What all had he missed while he was gone?

“Hey…”

Keith jumped in place in his chair, spinning around frantically to find Pidge staring at him from where she stood by the door, her laptop open in her hands.

“Oh…” He let out a small sigh. “Hey Pidge. What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you,” She said, walking over to his chair. Keith settled back down as she rounded his seat, staring at him with slightly narrowed eyes, the glare in her glasses more prominent with the dim lighting of the deck.

“Looking for me?” He asked.

“Yeah,” She closed her laptop when she seemed confident that she had his full, undivided attention. “What happened earlier?”

“What do you mean?” He questioned with a frown.

“It’s not like you to blow up like that,” She explained, pulling her laptop to her chest. “Especially not at people like Shiro or Allura.”

“I just really didn’t want to do it.” He looked away and to the floor, as if it had something more entertaining to look at than the small brunette standing in front of him.

“Really…?” It wasn’t a real question. He could tell by the sarcasm lacing her voice. “Because you’ve been very standoffish lately, Keith, and we’ve all noticed it. Wanna know what else I noticed?”

That again was a question that didn’t need to be answered. She was just saying it as emphasis.

“What…?” He asked anyway.

“It’s when you’re around me.” She stated like it was a fact. It kind of was, but he was fearful, because he knew she had different reasons in her head that weren’t at all like what she thought.

“What…?” He asked again. “No, Pidge, it’s not-”

“Don’t lie, Keith. I know you’re upset with me, but I don’t know why.” Pidge went ahead and set her laptop down on the floor, out of sight and out of mind, but also out of harm’s way.

“But I’m not upset with you.” He tried again, but she didn’t look like she was buying it for even a tick.

“So then what’s going on?” She asked him. “Keith, talk to me. I know we don’t usually talk things out, but you being stressed is going to affect you, your missions, and us. Your team. Do you really want that hanging over your head?”

Pidge was adamant about getting answers from him, whether he wanted to give them or not. She’d find out one way or another, and maybe it was best if it just came from him. If she found out some other way, more than likely she would be mad. Angry. Livid, and he didn’t want that over his head. More than the idea that he’d somehow do something to hurt the team, he didn’t want her finding out and having the wrong idea about what happened that night.

“It’s… Not easy to talk about.” He mumbled, moving to stand up from his chair. Pacing helped in a way. It helped him clear his mind just a bit, but Pidge was an ever present problem right beside him. She wasn’t going to leave him alone until he spilled his guts.

“What’s not easy to talk about?” Pidge asked, following him as he slowly walked around the deck. Her laptop was left behind at his seat.

“It’s…” Keith stopped walking, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s about… You and Lance.” He admitted slowly, calculating every possible response he could get from her, and then some.

(Whacky ideas like dragons eating the ship whole or a unicorn splatting into the windshield came to mind. Anything for a small laugh inside of his head.)

“What about Lance and I?” The brunette asked with a frown. She clearly didn’t see where he was going with this.

“I didn’t know you two were… _Together_.” Keith uttered, looking towards the floor as his cheeks flushed.

“We aren’t?” She said, but in a questionable tone.

“Pidge…” He sighed. The truth would come out one way or another, and he would rather it came from him. At least then she would know the truth. “I saw you two… A couple of weeks ago in the junk closet.”

He waited with baited breath, looking for the sure signs of realization.

It didn’t take long.

He saw the understanding flutter across her face. The way her eyes widened and her cheeks dusted a dark, rosy color. The way that flush went all the way down past the collar of her shirt, and even up to her ears.

She understood. She knew exactly what he was talking about, and she didn’t need to be lead in the direction of what he meant.

He meant that he _saw_ them. That he didn’t just see them being a couple or holding hands and kissing. He saw them in all of their naked glory having sex against a table. He _saw_ that.

“… O-Oh…” She finally looked away herself, staring at the ceiling and then the floor like there was something far more interesting to look at than what was happening here. “Oh… Uhm… Well then…”

“Well then…” He agreed, pushing his hands into his pockets. It was an idle distraction of sorts.

“Oh boy…” She muttered, rubbing her cheek. “Wow, uh… I-I’m sorry you saw that…”

“… Thanks?” How was he supposed to respond to that? He had absolutely no idea.

“Why were you up?” Pidge asked, seeming a bit more defensive now, and who wouldn’t be? She’d been caught in the most vulnerable position a human could be in, and she hadn’t even known. Even more so the fact that she had caused Keith a great amount of second hand embarrassment to a point that he didn’t know how to confront anyone about it.

“I had a nightmare, so I was heading down to the training deck to spar with the Gladiator for a bit.” He admitted.

Keith’s nightmares were no secret. Everyone got them, but it just so happened that he was the one who had them the worst.

“Oh…” That seemed to be the word of the day for her.

“If that’s a regular thing for you two-”

“No! No, no,” She quickly chastised the idea while shaking her hands at him. “That was a total spur of the moment thing. I was working on a new cloaking timer design for Voltron, and he came in to check on me since it was late. It just sort of… Happened.”

Keith was sure that he had never seen Pidge’s cheeks this red before. The only time that could come near it was when Matt had mentioned a childhood memory of her in the bathtub, singing something that he couldn’t recall while making a crown out of bubbles. She had been embarrassed from that conversation in front of everyone in the room, but it was nothing compared to how she looked right now.

“Huh,” He uttered. “So you two _aren’t_ together then?”

“No, we are.” She corrected his thinking. “We’re usually much more careful about where we are though.” Keith had to suppress a groan at the idea that the junk closet wasn’t the only place they had sex.

“So why didn’t you tell us? Why did you keep it a secret?” He asked her with a frown. “Is it because he still flirts with Allura? Because listen, Pidge, I’ll kill him for that. He shouldn’t be dragging someone like you-”

“No, no, Keith. It isn’t like that at all.” Pidge couldn’t help the smile that split her cheeks at his protectiveness. It was refreshing in a way to know he’d always have her back, even against his friend and teammate. “We just weren’t ready to tell anyone we were dating, but we knew it’d be weird if Lance just stopped chasing after other girls, so that’s just been an act to keep everyone from finding out.”

Keith blinked slowly, surprised by her words.

“So… If you two are dating… H-How long has this been going on for?” Somehow the thought of her answer scared him.

How long had this lie been going on for? How long had this charade been playing out for? How long had they been going behind everyone’s backs to stay together?

“A few months now…” She replied. “We actually had plans to tell you a few months ago, but then I found Matt, and then everything with the battle, and Lotor… There wasn’t any right time to tell anyone.” She explained, her shoulders shrugging in response. “Plus, Matt is… Not going to take it well.”

“How can you be so sure?” The taller teen asked.

“Trust me, I know. Matt is super protective of me. He’s not going to like hearing I have another important man in my life.” She told him, her eyes rolling at the familiar behavior of her older brother. “But… I appreciate that you’d kick my boyfriend’s butt for me if he were using me.” She said with a smile, her head tilting ever so slightly.

“Of course I would… You’re my friend, so why wouldn’t I?” He questioned, shifting his weight on his legs while looking to the floor. This is where his social skills lacked. He wasn’t good at showing that nurturing, caring side of himself he did have, but it wasn’t often he had anyone to show it for. Pidge was his friend and his teammate though, and he’d do anything to protect her.

Yes, Lance was his friend too, but if Lance was in the wrong, he wouldn’t let that sit. He’d take care of it to make sure the team still worked like clockwork, just as Shiro had done in the past.

“Yeah, well… I’m still sorry you saw that. Lance and I will be more careful next time. I promise.” She assured him, but the response only made him groan.

“Ugh, I don’t need to know there’s a next time. It’s hard enough having the image forever burned into my brain, a-and to hear you guys like that…” He squeezed his eyes shut, his head dropping back in utter dismay. “I’ve never seen you so… _Weak_ before… W-Why...?”

Keith fumbled for words, looking at her briefly to take in the sight of her. Pidge was small, sure, but she was a powerhouse of strength and brains. She never let anyone or anything get the better of her, and it was ever so rarely he saw her as anything less than strong.

To see her like that though was almost scary. To think she could be like that, and to know Lance could be so selfish in his own pleasure gave him whiplash.

“… B-Because I like it,” She admitted with a stutter, and Keith watched as her cheeks darkened a bit.

“You… Like it?”

“Yeah… I like giving up control when we’re like that. I let Lance do whatever he wants, because it makes me feel like I don’t have to be in control of a situation I don’t want to be a part of in the first place…” Her foot lightly kicked at the floor. “And Lance likes taking over the situation. He feels like he has no control or say over how anything these days goes, so when we have sex, it makes him feel better to be dominant and controlling.”

Keith had a lot of things running through his mind, but he couldn’t seem to pinpoint a sentence for even a millisecond to speak. So he didn’t.

“It’s nice giving in and letting someone else take control of what’s going on, and Lance likes taking it so he feels like we aren’t fighting a losing battle. I mean yeah, I’m talking about sex, but in the end, it’s like all of our problems and worries, all of the frustrations and weight on our shoulders is just gone. That’s kind of how it started for us. A few months ago at the event Allura held for the Coalition, I was so overwhelmed with everyone asking for us to _do_ something and to _be_ something, so I left. I remember I couldn’t breathe, and my chest felt tight, so Lance came after me…”

“I remember that…” Keith said. “I remember Shiro was looking for you.”

“Yeah, I left for my room…” She told him, her hands reaching behind her back to clasp together tightly. “Lance found me and helped calm me down. I told him that it must have been nice feeling like he wasn’t everyone’s biggest disappointment, or that he wasn’t letting anyone down. I snapped and said I hated being this person that I’m not, trying to put on performances and stuff, and Lance admitted that he hated it too, but he hated that no matter what we did, he felt like there was no point. This was… Right around the time when our numbers weren’t rising…”

Keith hadn’t been around at that time. He’d been with the Blade of Marmora, training to help better himself. He hadn’t known she had been in this kind of position, and had he known, he would have confronted her about it that night when he had shown up with Kolivan and a few other members to discuss with Allura and Shiro on their next move.

“I don’t know. Something clicked, I guess. It just happened, and the next morning, we woke up and just… _Laughed_. We were just so carefree and relaxed, no regrets or worries, and we kept saying we’d get up for breakfast any tick, but we didn’t for hours. It was nice… We swore we wouldn’t do it again, but a week later, well…”

Pidge gently shrugged her shoulders.

“It happened again, and then again a few days later. It made sense for us, which was the first time in a long time something in what we had been doing for two years now hadn’t been confusing. It’s been like that ever since, except it took us a few weeks to talk about where that put us besides physically, you know?”

Keith nodded his head, but he wasn’t quite sure he followed what she meant.

“So you didn’t tell us, because you guys didn’t know for a while either?” He asked of her, trying to make heads or tails of the explanation.

“Basically, yeah.” She shrugged her shoulders again with a lopsided grin. “Only took us having sex for a few weeks to figure it out though.”

“I don’t need to know that…” He groaned, covering his face again to rub at it irritably.

“Sorry,” She didn’t sound as sorry as she said she was. Not with the way she giggled a little, and even swatted at his arm in a playful manner. It was only followed by her wrapping her arms around his waist, giving him a light squeeze that was considerably a hug for someone like him.

Ah, he couldn’t stay mad at her. She was his friend, and that meant a lot. It meant even more that they could talk this through and get the air clear of the tension, because he was ready to explode at any given moment just from having to act like everything was okay when it wasn’t.

He was also glad that what he had seen had been an act, and that Lance flirting with Allura and any other girl he came into contact with these past few months wasn’t him actually messing with Pidge. He had thought so much better of him, and the idea that he could cheat on someone as wonderful as Pidge was a horrible, gut wrenching slap to the face. He was relieved that wasn’t the situation at all.

Everything was back to normal. Sure, there was still the matter at hand that they were together, _dating_ , and sleeping together, but it didn’t sound nearly half as bad as his brain had made it out to be earlier, and he felt like maybe, if he didn’t get any nightmares, he could sleep peacefully at night knowing everything was fine.

He returned her gentle hug, dropping his chin on top of her head just to annoy her a bit, and it worked. He felt the way she squirmed to make him move and heard the way she muttered something incomprehensible under her breath before she pulled back, looking up at him with a frown.

“Hey.”

“Sorry.”

“No you aren’t.” She leaned back. “Hey, at least I know where that stain came from then.” She joked in retaliation, only to get a rise out of him.

“I left a _stain?_ ” He yelped in surprise, jumping back while his cheeks flushed a dark red color.

She hadn’t been expecting that.

“… I-I was joke-… Wait…” She stopped, taking a step back, as if the sheer force of the realization knocked her back on her feet. “You… _Watched us?”_

Okay, so not everything was out in the open yet.

“Uh…”

_Good response, Keith. Great response._

“Oh my god!” She suddenly exclaimed, her hands coming up to tug at her hair. “You watched us? And then you _masturbated?”_

“I-I-” Keith stuttered, but there was no way he could save himself from this. There was no excuse to cover up what he had done. He had been caught red handed, and there was nothing he could say or do to make this all go away like it never happened.

_Maybe walking out of the damn room when I saw them would have fixed this whole situation._

“Keith, what the-?” She stopped to huff. “Why? I can’t- Why did you-?”

It seemed like none of her sentences had an ending to them. She was too flabbergasted to give a proper response.

“I’m sorry,” He apologized, ducking his head down in shame.

“You’re sorry?” She repeated, flustered from head to toe as she tossed out her hands at her sides. “What were you even thinking?”

“I was thinking _‘holy shit, my friends are having sex.’_ ” He responded. It wasn’t a lie. That was most definitely what he had been thinking when he found them together.

Pidge looked away, her cheeks flushed dark. Keith was pretty sure that her skin had never been this red in the whole time he had known her, but he was curious. Even her skin hadn’t been this red when he found them, sprawled out, naked, and writhing in pleasure.

“Did you…” She stopped, her mouth going dry as she tried to find her words. “D-Did you like what you saw?”

“Did I-?” Keith wasn’t actually sure if she was being sarcastic; Pidge did that sometimes, but she didn’t look like she was joking. She looked pretty damn serious.

“Yeah…? I mean… You did yourself while watching us, so I guess… We weren’t completely appalling.” She muttered, reaching up to scratch at the back of her neck.

“Well you weren’t appalling.” He rolled his eyes at the thought. No, of course they hadn’t been liked that. In fact, it had been one of the hottest things he had seen. Probably better than the very few pornos he had seen in his curious phases of life, which really didn’t do much for him.

“Good to know my porn career is still intact then,” _That_ was a joke, and Keith snickered at the comment.

“I don’t know what I was thinking, Pidge. I was shocked… Disturbed. Confused. I was a lot of things.”

“Horny is apparently one of those things too.” She mentioned.

“I guess…” Keith sighed. “I don’t know. I just got hard. I can’t control what my body does, but I shouldn’t have stayed and watched you guys. That wasn’t right of me.”

“It wasn’t.” She agreed.

“I guess maybe… It’s just been a while since I have gotten off, and I kinda forgot what I was doing and where I was. I really don’t think I thought it through.”

“Clearly,” She remarked, her eyes rolling. There was something humorous in her tone though that meant she wasn’t completely disgusted with what he did. “So… What was it that turned you on?”

“What…?” Keith’s voice took on a higher pitch in surprise, his eyes widening and his face darkening. How could Pidge keep such a completely innocent and _straight_ face while asking a question like that?

“I’m just curious,” She said like it was a normal thing to say. “Lance and I must have been doing something you liked. What was it?”

“How the fuck should I know, Pidge? I was too busy freaking out to figure out what I liked about it!” Keith practically croaked as he looked away. He couldn’t look at her if she was going to ask such personal questions.

“Well was it me sucking him off? Or was it when he started fingering-?”

“I came in later than that, Pidge.” Keith groaned.

Great. Another mental image in his head to add onto the apparently growing list of things he saw about his teammates.

“Oh. Was it when he bent me over the table?”

“Pidge,” Keith practically whined, his hands covering his face and dropping to the floor to curl into a ball. It wasn’t enough to stop her and he knew that; her curiosity was piqued. When it was, there was no stopping her from answers.

“I’m just curious,” She said. “If it really bothers you though, tell me. I won’t ask if it really upsets you.”

It was good to know that she had some boundaries at least. A few more than he realized apparently.

“No, it’s… I don’t know. I’m… Ashamed.”

“Why?” She asked, bending down to sit on the balls of her feet beside him, resting her arms on her knobby knees.

“Cause it happened…”

“Yeah, it _happened,_ and there’s no changing it, but…” Pidge shrugged her shoulders. “You apologized. The deed is done. There’s no use crying about it now.”

“You… Aren’t mad?” He asked hopefully.

“Not really. Just surprised.” She responded calmly. “Can’t promise Lance will be too happy though.”

“You don’t have to tell him.”

“I kinda do. He has a right to know someone saw his butt besides me.” Pidge snickered, and it was enough to have Keith join. “Because that is _my_ butt. I have full rights to it.”

“To kick his ass too?”

“He likes it rough.” She jokingly stated, and maybe if it weren’t this kind of conversation, Keith would have joined in the joking, but the images of that night shockingly made place in his mind for no reason, and he groaned while covering his face. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine… I think.” He mumbled.

“At least you have masturbatory material now.”

“Pidge!” He barked, covering his head.

“Sorry, sorry. I’ll stop.” Pidge finally gave in. It wasn’t often she could elicit a response from Keith, and it was pretty funny to see his reactions. Now she could understand why Lance liked to have arguments with him every now and again. “But, you know…” She began slowly.

Keith looked up when she didn’t say anything more right away, curious to know what else she could possibly joke about in this situation. She had already made fun of the basics, but she was smart. She could figure out more things to make fun of if she wanted to, and pretty easily at that.

“If you’re going to watch us, you might as well not be a coward about it.” She said, and despite how serious about the topic she looked, he could still see the daze of something he didn’t recognize in her eyes, as if fogged over by too many thoughts. Her cheeks were still red, and for just a moment his eyes watched her tongue lick at her lips.

“It was an accident.” He reminded her.

“Well yeah, I know, but I’m just saying…” She shrugged her shoulders again. “I feel bad that you haven’t been able to get off lately. Like, that really sucks. So if you need some help, I’m sure Lance and I could set something up.”

“Wha- You serious?” He asked, falling back on his butt, his eyes wide like he had seen a ghost. “You’d be _okay_ with that?”

“I’d have to ask Lance first of course, and only if you’re okay doing it. You wouldn’t have to hide like a big baby this time.” She smirked in his direction. “Although Lance is really private about this kind of stuff, and he’s probably not going to be happy to know someone else saw his girlfriend in that kind of situation.”

 _Girlfriend._ That’s what she was to him. Even though she had made it clear earlier, he still couldn’t wrap his mind around it. He definitely couldn’t figure it all out when she actually used the terms that went along with relationships.

“Lance is private?” Keith raised an eyebrow at her. “Lance McClain? Our Lance? Red Paladin of Voltron Lance?”

“Yes, Red Paladin of Voltron Lance.” She replied while scrunching her nose. “I get that he’s a flirt, but behind closed doors, he’s really shy about certain things. He’s also very private about sharing those things, like me.” She pushed a hand into her chest for emphasis.

 _“… Our Lance McClain?”_ Keith asked again, his expression no less than dumbfounded. Pidge giggled at his response, standing up straight and grabbing his hand to pull him up.

“What do you say?” She asked him, and again she seemed too innocent about the situation. It was as if she wasn’t inviting him to watch them have sex.

“I mean… Okay.” Keith slowly nodded his head, his heart pounding thousands of miles a minute. It felt as if it were trying to jump out of his chest. “B-But only if you’re okay with it.”

Pidge rolled her eyes.

“Of course I am. I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t.” She reminded him. “Now we just have to get through the tough part.”

“And that is?”

“Telling Lance you saw us.”

* * *

It was a month later that Keith saw them again. He’d been deployed on his mission with the Blade, and he had been so busy that he couldn’t even think of the possibilities that awaited back at the castle.

He was beaten, bruised, aching, and exhausted by the time he finally returned, allowed a moment of respite before another mission happened again. For now, everything was quiet, and he wanted it that way as he slowly walked through the empty halls.

It was late. Everyone was probably in bed already, so he didn’t care if he made some noise, and yet he was so tired that his feet could barely do anything besides drag under him.

As he walked through the halls, his eyes caught sight of the doors to the lounge open. The lights were on, and as he approached, he heard voices. Quiet, but still there, and thankfully this time it was only talking. No moans or grunts or pleas for _more, more, more-_

Keith blinked, stopping to mentally shake the thoughts away, and kept walking until he got to the room.

“-Probably told Allura.”

“The mice tell Allura everything.”

Keith could hear familiar voices. Voices he hadn’t thought he’d miss hearing until he started his training for the Blade. A young, slightly feminine voice, and a young male voice that sounded completely dead to the world.

Keith walked to the open doors and peeked inside, seeing his teammates sitting on the sofa, thankfully not doing anything. They were just sitting side by side, and from where he stood, looking at the backs of their heads, he could see soft, wavy locks of brown hair resting on a broad shoulder.

“I think if Allura knew, she’d be more interested in us right now.” Lance’s voice was teetering on the edge of sleep, his head resting down on top of his girlfriend’s with content. Keith couldn’t tell, but he was sure Lance was smiling from where he sat beside her.

“You mean like when she found out I wasn’t a boy?” Pidge asked, slightly lifting her head to look up at him. “I always thought she had been acting weird until I connected the dots.”

“It was kind of funny.” Lance covered his mouth with his hand to hide a yawn. “And Matt?”

“Ugh, do we have to tell him?” Pidge asked, lifting her head and forcing Lance’s off of hers.

“Yeah? He’s your brother. I think he’d be very confused if someday we decided to get married and he doesn’t know about us.”

“… You’ve thought about marrying me?”

Keith could see the way her eyes lit up, her cheeks dusting pink, and the way her smile stretched her cheeks apart.

“Well… Kind of. Sort of. Maybe… A little.”

Keith rolled his eyes at the brunet’s response.

“Wow,” She uttered. “That’s… Awesome.”

Was this what Pidge had been talking about a month ago? That mushy, shy, lovey dovey stuff that Lance was private about? Cause it was gross.

“Yeah…?” Lance sighed as he leaned back. “But seriously. We should tell him.”

“I know, but…” Pidge practically pouted, and if Keith was seeing it right, she gathered up one of Lance’s hands in hers.

“What?”

“Everything has been going so well. I just don’t want to say something and then… Have everything fall apart, you know?”

“Yeah, I know.” Lance shifted on the couch, turning his body to face her more. “I’ve never been in a relationship that’s lasted this long.”

“You’ve never been in a relationship, Lance.” Pidge deadpanned.

Keith had to cover up a snicker.

“Whatever. The point is that I get it,” He quipped, squeezing her hand. “It’d be like jinxing it, so I get it, but I don’t think we have to worry about that anymore.”

“Why…?” She asked him.

“Because things really are comfortable now. Because I don’t worry about trying too hard to impress you, and you don’t try too hard to impress me. It’s like… We’re comfortable, and I’ve never been with someone long enough to be in this part of the relationship before.” He leaned forward, pressing his forehead into hers gently. “It’s… Really nice.”

“It is,” Pidge beamed up at him, leaning closer to him. “I love you…”

“I love you too,” He said, his voice soft, but with how quiet the castle was, only the low hum of the engines running, Keith was still able to pick it up.

Wait, love? They _loved_ each other? He knew they were together, and they were having sex, but love?

Before Keith could even think of getting his tired mind to wrap around the thought, he watched as the two of them shared a tender kiss. At any other time, Keith probably would have been fine with it, but at any moment could someone walk by on the other side of the lounge and see them, regardless of the closed doors. If they were trying to keep their relationship a secret, they’d have to stop doing _that_ in open areas.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Keith called out, stepping into the room.

Pidge and Lance separated fast, darting back and moving away from each other faster than Keith had ever seen either of them move before. They bothered covering their mouths, looking away fearfully, but when they noticed that it was just him, they relaxed.

He already knew, so there wasn’t any fear there.

“Oh, Keith…” Pidge sighed, wiping her lips against her fingers.

“Yeah, _Keith,_ ” He said, resting his hands on his hips. “You promised you’d be more careful!”

“I know, I know,” The brunette pushed her arms out in front of her, hands up defensively to him. “I’m sorry.”

“Not as sorry as you would have been had I been Matt.” Keith stepped down from the platform and onto the floor beside them, his arms crossing over his chest. “If you guys want to keep this whole _thing_ private, you’ve got to do better than this.”

“You’re right.” She agreed, nodding her head slowly. “You’re absolutely right, and I’m sorry. We’ll be more careful, right Lance?” She looked up to the teen standing beside her. All the teen did was roll his eyes at him.

“What’s your problem?” Keith asked, sneering at him with the way Lance turned his head to the side, ignoring him completely.

“Problem? Me? Problem? I got no problem.” Lance assured.

“He’s just mad, because someone besides me saw the cute dimples on his butt.” Pidge mused, tugging playfully at the sleeve of Lance’s jacket.

“What? I don’t have dimples on my butt!” The brunet jeered, his arms crossing over his chest when Pidge giggled in response.

“Aww, don’t worry, Lance.” Keith assured while reaching up to tug at his cheek. “I love the cute dimples on your butt too.”

“Oh fuck off,” Lance swatted his hand away as the two of them started laughing together, Keith’s such a hearty laugh after the long month he had been through.

It felt nice, and for some reason, normal. It was as if all that had transpired the past year and a half really hadn’t happened, and that they were back to day one on Earth, saving Shiro and finding the Blue Lion.

Yeah. This was nice.

“Come on, Lance. We’re just teasing.” Pidge grinned up at him, her arms wrapping around his waist in a tender embrace. “Stop pouting, goofball.”

“It’s just… Ugh.” Lance sighed, his forehead pressing into hers. “He saw you… _Naked.”_

“Is your problem really that he saw me naked?” She asked, more blunt than usual, but Keith could understand. It was hard to think that him seeing her naked was really the only thing that bothered him.

“Well… Not the _only_ thing…” He muttered dejectedly.

“Is it cause he saw the dimples on your butt?”

“I don’t have dimples on my butt.” He grumbled defensively. “Really, it’s just that… He saw, and he…”

“Did that.” Keith supplanted for him.

“Yeah, you did that.” Lance continued on. “Like... I’m supposed to be okay with some other guy interested in my relationship with my girlfriend?”

“I’m not _interested.”_ Keith rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “That was just a… Weird situation. And it’s been forever since I got off, so it happened.”

“So you aren’t thinking Pidge is cute?” Lance asked, stepping away from her. Keith had to hold back a snort at the way the smaller brunette rolled her eyes when he let go of her.

“Of course she’s cute. She’s Pidge.”

“Oh, so you like her then?” Lance argued, his hands fisting at his sides. “You wanna date my girlfriend?”

“Lance, stop.” Pidge protested, grabbing ahold of one of his tightly fisted hands and pulling him back to her side. She forcibly turned him back to her, tugging at him until he finally looked her way with that ever present pout on his lips. “Come on. You’re being a big baby.”

“I have a right to be!” He exclaimed, but then his shoulders dropped. “You’re _my_ girlfriend. I have a right to be protective of you…”

Pidge smiled, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair that had grown out within the month Keith had been gone. Lance’s hands fell to her hips, fingers gently tugging on the ends of her windbreaker like he was trying to grasp for anything and everything to keep her close. Apparently he was an extremely jealous person, but who wouldn’t be when your, quote unquote, _rival_ , caught you and your girlfriend having sex, and then masturbated to them?

“Well then…” Pidge murmured, standing up on her tip toes just to be an inch taller. “How about you show him?” She spoke with a dull voice, quiet to everything but their ears.

“Huh…?”

Pidge smiled at his oblivious mind, reaching down to tug on the belt loops of his pants, but each pull made her step back. He could only follow to keep close, moving to eventually find himself backed into the couch, his knees buckling over the edge. He dropped down with an exasperated flop, looking up and flushing a dark shade of red as Pidge sat over top of him, her knees bracketing his hips and her hands sitting on his shoulders.

Keith swallowed hard.

“Keith, come here.” She said, barely sparing a glance in his direction. Her eyes were too focused on Lance and the way he looked at her, his hands falling to rest on her upper thighs.

“R-Right now?” He asked, looking around the room. “Here? People will-”

“It’s too late. Everyone is asleep.” She argued, looking towards him, but it was hard to read the expression on her face. It was a mixture of desire and impatience, but curiosity and bemusement. He’d seen that particular look on her once or twice whenever she had a new project that played with the gears in her head. “Come on…”

Keith was trapped between wanting to walk out of the room, and wanting to sit by and watch.

Apparently it wasn’t hard for Pidge and Lance to get into a mood, or even to start. Despite his earlier protests, Lance had no problem initiating a kiss that looked deep and blissful, enough to take her breath away. She was quick to fall right into the swing of things, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and holding on as he worked his apparent _magic_ on her.

His eyes were glued on them, watching the slight rock of their bodies, the way their hips pressed together in a way that had them sighing out small sounds of pleasure against their lips. Pidge was just the perfect size to sit comfortably on Lance’s lap, and the brunette seemed to have no problems with it. In fact, she used it to her advantage, her height giving her perfect leverage to grind her hips down just right.

Keith didn’t miss the way she grinned in satisfaction from the way Lance moaned deeply in his throat. There was that deep tone again; a sound Keith didn’t know Lance could make, and it brought on a similar response to the night he first found them.

Heat was pooling between his legs, right in his lower stomach. His hips were aching, a familiar need burning deep inside him, but there wasn’t much he could do. All he could do, or all that he _did do,_ was go back to the couch where they sat and took a seat. He kept his distance, however, a few cushions away to give them their privacy in case they decided against this in the end.

“Lance,” Pidge whispered against his lips, her fingers curling around his ears. Her boyfriend must have been sensitive to that, because he leaned into her, chasing after her while letting out a heavy breath. “You’re holding back…” She pointed out.

“Am not…” He replied, blinking back lust from his eyes as he wrapped his hands around her hips, his fingers dipping into her shorts.

“Yeah you are…” She argued, leaning up to brush her lips against his ear. Lance shuddered, his eyes darting to Keith for just a moment before closing tightly. He really didn’t like the audience, but Keith hadn’t moved from his place, nor had he said anything to make his presence known. It was as if he really wasn’t here, and Lance needed to remember that, even if it was hard. He still seemed too caught up on the idea that Keith had in fact seen his girlfriend naked. “Come on, Lance…”

Pidge’s voice was so quiet, a whisper, and Keith barely heard it. Had it not been so quiet all around them, he might not have. He was glad he hadn’t.

There was something so tantalizing about the way she whispered into his ear, her breath fanning against his heated skin that had Keith shivering. He wanted to know what that felt like, but for now he was fine just watching.

“We had an audience before…”

“I-I didn’t know…” He argued, leaning back to look at her, but Pidge chased after him, her hips grinding into Lance’s own.

“So just act like you don’t…” She told him, running her hands up into his hair. “Focus on me. Focus on what you’re doing to me…”

“Pidge…” He mumbled, but there was some sort of underlying tone of command, as if he were trying to keep her from doing what it was they both knew she was doing.

“Come on, Lance. Stop making me wait. I really need it…” Her lips trailed along his jawline, all the way down his neck, and then back up. Slowly, teasingly coaxing him into the place she wanted him. “I need you in me, Lance. I need you to take control.”

“Pidge-” His tone had more warning lacing it, but she wasn’t done.

“I feel like you don’t _own me_ anymore, Lance. I need to belong to you again. I need-”

Pidge gasped, the air knocked right out of her lungs as Lance forcibly pushed her down onto the cushions, their bodies landing close to Keith’s thigh. The older teen watched as Lance tugged on her hair, forcing her head to the side so he could kiss, suck, and bite along her neck.

She looked trapped beneath him, her body squirming, her chest rising slightly into his own. Her legs were trapped around his hips, blocked by his legs that sat on either side of her body. His free arm wrapped around her chest, pulling her tightly against him.

Like this, she truly looked like she was trapped, but purposefully so. She had been the one asking for it, and now Lance had her. Wouldn’t it be that she still had control of the situation? She was the one who made him become as aggressive as he was.

Then again, she gave it up the minute he had.

“You’re mine…” Lance growled in a way that could only be described as predatory. This was the side of him Keith had seen that night; a side of him that Pidge apparently brought out of him on more than one occasion. “You’re my girlfriend…”

“I-I’m yours…” She stuttered, her hands tightening around his shoulders and pulling him as close as physical space would allow. “All yours…”

Keith shuddered.

There was that weak tone again. The way she sounded like she had given up, submitted, but hadn’t, because this was all consensual. Lance was doing nothing that actually hurt her or made her feel uncomfortable despite how rough it looked, but Keith also knew that, if he had, she’d push him away in a tick, just as Lance would do for her.

She was a strong girl who wouldn’t let anyone take advantage of her, which showed Keith that their relationship went more than just rough sex. There was an actual trust between them that was sweet and gentle, ignoring what they were doing. That meant a lot, and for a moment, Keith was jealous.

He hoped someday he could be in that kind of relationship with someone where the two of them didn’t need words. It was all actions, lips, tongues, and teeth, like the way Lance would spend a few minutes on one particular spot on her neck, sucking to the point a bruise would form, and then bite it, as if marking his territory.

“D-Don’t, Lance…” Pidge pleaded, her voice taking on a higher pitch. “M-Matt will see…”

“You don’t want your big brother to see this?” He asked her, tightening his grip around her. “You don’t want him to know that his baby sister is getting fucked?”

To emphasize his point, Lance forced his hips up into her own, a motion that had her rocking back with a gasp, and then a soft moan.

If she was truly uncomfortable with the idea, she would push him away. That was a lot of how their relationship worked; trust and communication. She wasn’t actually as weak as she sounded or looked when doing this, and Keith could rest easy when he knew that she’d push him away.

“Oh fuck…” She rasped. Lance sat back, admiring the big blotch of color flourishing on her neck. Pidge would definitely need to cover that up if she wanted to keep it hidden from Matt for just a bit longer.

“Are you embarrassed by them?” Lance asked, a hand of his sneaking up her shirt. She arched into the touch, breathing in deeply through her nose.

“N-No,” She replied.

“Cause I think they look pretty,” He explained.

Keith wasn’t entirely sure what Lance was doing to her under her windbreaker. It was hard to tell, but he guessed he could have been pinching at her nipple, rolling the rosy bud around in his fingers, or cupping her breast. Whatever it was he was doing, she seemed to enjoy it completely, whimpering at the sensation.

Keith uncrossed his legs, giving himself the room he needed for his erection. It was getting hotter and tighter in his jeans, cramped, but there wasn’t much he could do about that. He was sure they wouldn’t appreciate it if he masturbated to them again.

Lance pulled his hand out from under Pidge’s windbreaker, only to grab at the hem and yank up. Pidge wiggled to accommodate him, letting him take it off and toss it somewhere on the floor just to be forgotten about until later. This left her with her shorts and her sports bra, which was something Keith hadn’t seen before.

She wasn’t a big chested kind of girl. What she had was small, petite, and kind of cute if he were being honest. However, it was more than enough for Lance, the guy who Keith always pegged to like bigger breasts more. What she had was perfectly fine, and from where he sat, he could see her nipples poking through the material of her bra.

He swallowed, wondering what it would be like to touch them. To kiss them. To take a nipple into his mouth and-

“Aha!” Pidge gasped when Lance forced his hips into hers again, breaking his thought process. He watched, mesmerized as Lance rolled his hips forward, thrusting his covered cock into her, right where she wanted him. It was so tantalizing to watch, especially now that he could see her chest, and he could see her breasts bounce with each thrust.

“You like that?” Lance asked, reaching between them to finger at her clit that was covered by layers of her clothes.

“F-Fuck yes…” She moaned.

Each thrust of their hips rolled her forward until her head brushed against Keith’s thigh, a short reminder that he was still there. She opened her eyes to look up at him, and the older teen took in the way she looked.

Glazed over, zoned out, ready to lose her mind. Fogged over with a layer of lust and desire, and Keith held back a moan.

She was looking _at him_ like that.

What could he do to get her eyes on him like that more often?

Lance reached for the straps of her bra and pulled, yanking them down her arms, her chest, and eventually let it sit around her waist. It wasn’t off by any means, but it was out of the way, and that was fine by him, so long as he could bend down and take a nipple into her mouth to lavish it with his tongue, which was exactly what he did.

Pidge moaned audibly, not afraid that someone else could walk in on them, god forbid her brother. She arched her back, pressing herself further into Lance’s mouth while his hand occupied itself with pinching and pulling the other one. Her head tilted back into the cushions of the couch, exposing herself and the hickey on her neck to Keith in a way that had him speaking before he could realize what it was he was doing.

“H-How’s it feel?” He asked her, leaning forward just the slightest, his hand gripping the couch and squeezing.

“F-Feels so good…” She breathed out, her hand finding his legs and gripping at his jeans.

“Stop talking to my girlfriend, Keith.” Lance uttered, clearly annoyed with the interruption of their moment. “It’s weird.”

Pidge giggled breathlessly at his jealousy, her fingers tightening around the curve of Keith’s thigh as Lance sucked her roughly. It was so good, but not enough. She needed more. Her body was aching for something on her, _in_ her, surrounding her until she couldn’t breathe.

“Lance,” She whined, reaching down with her free hand to card her fingers through his hair. “P-Please…” She whimpered.

Keith could see the visible shudder in his body, the way his muscles clenched, and listened to the way he groaned around her chest. Lance still had way too much on, and Keith was curious to see his muscles tense and relax like before. The way his thighs looked when he had pounded into her.

He wanted to see more.

Lance sat up, his arms wrapping around Pidge’s waist and lifting her up against his chest. She gasped, wrapping her arms around him, and for just a moment did Keith think that Lance was going to pull her away. He didn’t like that she was so close to him, or the fact she was holding onto _his_ thigh instead of Lance, so he was taking her away.

That was proven wrong, however, when he scooted closer to Keith with Pidge firmly settled in his lap.

“Hold her,” He said, more like _commanded_ to Keith. The older teen blinked in surprise, but before he could ask why or question his actions, Lance had already lowered her carefully against his chest.

There was some maneuvering on Keith’s part to get himself sitting in such a way that had Pidge against him completely, trapped against him with his legs on either side of her body, but there were no complaints. Pidge barely made a sound, just let herself be moved around until she was comfortably secure, and then Lance was content.

“W-What are you doing, Lance?” Keith asked him, not sure where to put his hands. She was naked from the waist up, and he wasn’t entirely sure where his hands needed to go, if there was anywhere in general they should have gone.

“Hold her still,” Lance told him as he scooted down, yanking her boots off quickly to get them out of the way. He then scooted closer to undo the button of her shorts, forcing the zipper down quickly, and pulling them down her pale legs.

Keith really had no idea where to look now, and Lance wanted him to hold her?

It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about what her skin would feel like against his own, or what Lance would feel like over top of him, but that was just in crazy fantasies. This was _real,_ and he couldn’t even figure out where to put his hands that wouldn’t insinuate something crazy.

Now she was just wearing a pair of plain black underwear. Something that contrasted deeply with her skin, but was accentuating everything about her and made her skin glow in the dim lighting of the lounge.

Keith shivered as he settled his hands on her waist, right where her bra was trapped. It was the only place he could think of that wouldn’t completely touch her while still holding her as Lance had told him to do. He felt the shiver that flittered through her body under his hands, her muscles tensing; Keith’s hands had been cold.

Meanwhile, Lance busied himself with settling between her legs, his hands rubbing up and down her inner thighs, sometimes lightly scratching his nails into them. Each time they moved up they got just a bit closer to where she wanted him, teasing her until she bucked her hips up into his grasp.

“Lance…” She whined, reaching with one hand to grab at Keith’s jacket while the other grabbed for her boyfriend’s hand. “Stop teasing me…”

“I like doing it,” He mumbled, his fingers dancing across the muscles of her upper inner thighs and achingly close to where she wanted him. “I like it when you ask…”

“Oh god…” Pidge dropped her head back on Keith’s shoulder, scoffing, but losing half of it in a sigh when Lance brushed his fingers ever so slightly against the front of her underwear.

Keith shuddered, watching Lance’s fingers work slowly against her clit through her underwear. He could see the outline of her opening, and _god,_ why did Pidge have to be leaning against him like this? There was no way she couldn’t feel his cock pressing against her in this position.

He looked down at her, watching her small chest rise and fall rapidly with her breathing, her pale skin glistening with a light sheen of sweat. It looked so soft and delicate, but it was deceiving. He knew first hand from the way Lance had previously handled her. She didn’t bruise easily.

It felt like a challenge.

Keith wasn’t aware of what he was doing until he was already doing it, moving his head down to press his lips into the heated flesh of her neck that was open and exposed. Pidge gasped softly, her head leaning back to give him more room, a hand of hers reaching back to grab at his jeans with a tight grip and not let go.

“K-Keith…” She stammered.

Lance’s head shot up, eyes looking at him and narrowing in on the teen behind her sucking on the skin above her pulse, his eyes shut peacefully.

“Hey!” He exclaimed, stopping what he was doing to push at the black haired teen’s forehead. “Stop kissing my girlfriend, Keith!”

“Why…?” He asked him, looking up. His own cheeks were red, his breathing strained.

“Cause she’s my girlfriend.” Lance excused.

“And yet you’re cool with me seeing her breasts.”

“Stop,” Pidge groaned, reaching back with one hand to touch the side of Keith’s head while the other lifted to brush against Lance’s red cheek.

“You afraid she’s going to like what I do better?” Keith asked, his lips pulling ever so slightly into a smirk. He wasn’t really being serious, but there was also a part of him that was.

Lance scoffed.

“Watch and learn,” He told him, sitting back to pull her underwear down her hips. Pidge pushed herself up with her legs to help them slide off better, suddenly very much aware that she was completely exposed to both of them. Lance didn’t bother her, but Keith had only seen her naked once, completely by accident, and she wasn’t sure of what all he saw. It was dark, and Lance had been standing over her, but now it was bright, and Keith was _right there._

He could see everything.

Lance made sure, however, that she didn’t have much time to think about that. When her underwear were off, he scooted himself down until he could lay on his stomach, lining himself up with her lower half. He gripped hard at her hips and pulled, forcibly scooting her down closer before getting to work.

The first press of lips had her tremble. The first lick had her moan, and when his tongue deviled far inside of her, she cried out.

“L-Lance,” She panted, her back arching. Keith watched, infatuated with attention as he took in Lance’s expression as he ate her out. Watching his tongue peek out every now and again to brush and tease her clit, making her squirm before pushing right back in. The way his fingers held her folds apart, sometimes massaging them or her thighs to keep her on edge.

Keith groaned, wondering what it was like. What she tasted like. What it would feel like to be the one pushing his tongue inside of her, making her squirm and whimper and cry with pleasure.

“F-Fuck, aha…” Pidge was gripping hard at his jeans with one hand, the other tugging on the fabric of the couch.

“What…” Keith stopped to swallow and lick his lips. “What’s it feel like?”

“F-Feels so good…” She whimpered, turning her head towards him. She mewled, reaching up with the hand that had been at his leg to tangle in his hair.

Keith jerked at the feeling of her hands pulling on his hair, the sensation not at all painful, but it did something. He couldn’t be sure what. All he knew was that it felt kind of good, and now he was aching. His body was shaking for something, and he wasn’t sure what he could do to satiate it.

What was he supposed to do about this? Pidge was sitting on him. She was covering him up, and he couldn’t simply reach down to touch himself.

“Pidge…” He mumbled, pushing his head into the side of hers, her natural scent filling his senses. A hint of sweat and sex and other things he hadn’t bothered to notice before. His voice was laced with a slight hint of desperation; the need to do something, feel something, _anything_ , so long as something was happening. “I-I uhm…”

“Do something, Keith…” She mumbled, her hips rolling into Lance’s face with a moan, her head dropping back. “A-Anything…”

“Not anything,” Lance lifted his head just to say, narrowing his eyes in on Keith as a silent warning not to do something to his girlfriend he wouldn’t approve of.

 _“Something,”_ She grumbled, looking at him with narrowed eyes and an annoyed expression. Annoyed because he stopped? Or annoyed that he wouldn’t let Keith do anything? It was hard to tell. “You just want him to sit and watch again? That’s torture, and you know it.”

“So…?” Lance wasn’t the type of person to hide his displeasure towards that previous situation. “Maybe you could do something for him instead?”

“You’d be okay with me taking care of him, but if he tried to touch me, you’d have a problem with it?” A thick eyebrow lifted at him, her head tilting ever so slightly into Keith’s neck.

“Cause you’d have control over it,” He said, scooting up some. “If he’s okay with it.”

“If…” She mumbled, looking up at him. “Would you be okay with it?”

“With… What exactly?” Keith asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Whatever you want, I guess.” Pidge’s hand fell to his thigh, running it closer to his crotch. “I could… You know. Take care of that.”

“O-Oh…” He hummed, feeling his cheeks heat up with a blush. He was pretty sure he was at an unhealthy shade of red by now.

“Only if you’re okay with it…” She assured, turning slightly. Keith’s eyes looked down at where Lance’s fingers rubbed at her gently, a slow, sensual movement that had her slightly twitching, her breathing labored. His eyes traveled up her navel and the expanse of her chest where her nipples were pert and at attention before looking away. He knew he’d been caught staring.

“I guess that’s okay…” He agreed, but he didn’t have it in him to look either of them in the eyes.

“You sure?” Lance asked. “Cause you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. You’re joining us, not the other way around.”

“No, it’s fine.” He assured them both before Pidge sat up on her knees in front of him. “It’s kind of uncomfortable…”

“I can tell…” She looked between his legs at the bulge in his pants. “How often do you even do this?”

“Have sex?”

“I meant masturbate…” Her fingers were quick to start undoing his buckle while Lance pushed himself up on his knees, spreading her cheeks apart with his hands to look at her twitching entrance. She whimpered.

“Uh… First time in… A year or so when I caught you guys.”

“Holy hell…” Lance uttered distractedly. “I can’t even go a week.”

“I had a lot going on…” It was meant to be sarcastic, but the word’s enthusiasm faded when he felt cool air brush against his cock.

He watched with trepidation as Pidge pulled his underwear down just enough to gently tug his erection out, a sensation he had only ever felt with his own hands. It already felt heavenly, and yet they were far from finished.

“Do you know what you like?” Pidge asked him, looking up for a quick moment. Keith was glad to see that he wasn’t the only one flushed.

“I-I dunno… Never really had this done before…” He admitted shyly. Pidge’s fingers began slowly maneuvering themselves around the skin of the head, a very shy, soothing touch that felt more ticklish than good, but he wasn’t complaining.

Keith adjusted himself to sit better, his thighs spreading apart his knees shaking. His toes curled in his boots as she stared at him, and for a moment he wondered what she was thinking. Was she thinking he was small? Was she comparing sizes between him and Lance?

What was she _thinking?_

He wanted to know, and yet any questions he had died on his tongue as she whimpered.

Behind her, Lance got back to his previous task. He looked back and pulled her cheeks apart, licking at her wet entrance, his eyes closed like he was enjoying some sort of meal. His nails scratched lightly at her mounds, making the skin red and irritated, but he took it no further than that. The little, light whimpers and mewls were enough to show she enjoyed it, and that was all that mattered.

Keith got lost in the sight of it. He watched Lance lick at her while her back bowed, her thighs quivering. The way her hand sometimes tightened around his cock, which felt _incredible_ when she did. The way little puffs of hot air blew against his skin.

It was _so warm._ So good.

Keith let out a small sound of pleasure as he reached up and brushed her bangs back from her face. She looked up at him with glassy eyes, her cheeks a dark. Even the tips of her ears were red, and _God,_ how could she still look so cute when she was doing something so dirty?

Again more questions arose, and no answers, but he didn't ask aloud. Pidge looked him straight in the eye as she took him in her mouth, her tiny lips parting around the head and making it disappear.

"Ahh," Keith tilted his head back and moaned loudly. Maybe a little too loudly, but he didn't care. That felt way better than he thought it would, and he couldn't look at her while she was doing something like that, and without even seeming embarrassed.

"Good...?" She pulled back for just a moment to ask, her voice already raspy.

All he could manage was a nod of his head in response, goosebumps rising on his skin.

She took that as a yes and continued, looking down at him and taking him back in his mouth.

He wasn't as long as Lance was, and not as thick. She didn't feel like she'd gag if she took him further in her mouth, which wasn't all that bad. He was still hot and heavy against her tongue, and the sounds he made were perfect.

He was _loud._ Louder than Pidge and Lance had ever gotten together. Maybe that was because he wasn't used to it, but that made it even better. When he moaned, it was enough to have her clenching around Lance's tongue, whimpering against him.

He liked it when she moaned around his erection. The little sounds did something extra, and she didn't hesitate to keep it up.

It wasn't like she tried not to. Lance was doing devious things to her body from behind her, his tongue licking everywhere it could reach while his fingers flicked and pinched her clit, rubbing at the walls around it and edging her along.

She'd never been in between two people before. The idea of being fucked from behind while sucking someone else off was... More than she was prepared for.

And yet she took it all. She let it happen. She whimpered and groaned against Keith, her hips twitching and rolling, sometimes pushing back into Lance's face, and he just let her do it. Sometimes he'd scratch her gently and pull her back, as if asking for her to do it again, and that was fine. More than fine.

She was already pretty close. She'd been on edge the whole time, but being handled by Lance while Keith tugged at her hair, the tip in her mouth already oozing was doing something to her. That little chord in her stomach was wound tight, and she reached for the inevitable peak to come. Like grasping for something she couldn't see, but knew was there.

She wanted it. _Needed it._ The desire to cum was almost painful.

She pulled back with an audible pop, gasping. She hadn't been paying attention to breathing while sucking him off, and it left her light headed.

"Fuck, fuck!" She cried out, thrusting her hips back into Lance's face. The teen behind her moaned appreciatively as she did so, pulling back each time she did and letting his tongue tease her shivering entrance. "Ahh fuck, Lance! Lance!"

She came hard and fast. She thrust against him and his fingers, riding out her high and unknowingly squeezing against Keith's dick in her hand.

Past her own pounding heart and the blood rushing everywhere in her body, Keith groaned loudly, his hips thrusting up into her hand.

She was dazed. Utterly spent, and yet she somehow knew what she was doing when she gripped him at the base of the head, her thumb covering the slit. It wasn't a painful grip, but it was enough to stop him from cumming like he wanted to.

"S-Shit, don't-!" Keith gasped, dropping back on the arm of the couch and forcing his hips up into her hands.

It wasn't enough. She was cutting off the circulation and forcing him not to cum. He didn't even know that was a thing someone could do, but it was horrible. Whoever taught her that was horrible too, because the inevitable peak of pleasure he wished to feel was gone within only a few short moments.

He groaned, feeling a pain build up from not cumming. He wanted to reach down, push her hands away, and finish the job himself, but her touch still felt too good. If he could wiggle around just a little bit more, he could finish in her hand, but he didn't.

Pidge gasped in surprise, and he lifted his head and looked at her to find that Lance had already pushed his aching erection into her. He stuffed her full, his pants hanging low on his hips and barely showing tanned thighs. His hands tugged around her waist and brought her all the way against him, and she whimpered at the feeling. Maybe she hadn't been fully prepped, but she didn't look like she was in any pain. Just shocked and dazed.

"L-Lance," She whimpered, turning her head to look back at him. "I-I... I'm still sensitive..."

"I know..." He leaned forward, resting his weight down on his hands so he could brush his lips into her cheek. "I'm gonna make you cum a hundred times more before we're done..."

Keith shivered, biting at his lip. Lance's voice had never been this deep, and _those words._ They were enough to make him whimper with desire. Lance even chuckled at his reaction, looking down at him with his dark blue eyes that seemed even darker than before, glassy and filled with lust.

Keith groaned, his head tilting back into the arm of the couch.

What did these guys even do to him? He wasn't sure what it was, but he was ready for one of them, either of them, or _both,_ to take him and have their way with him.

"Hey Keith," Lance rasped, sitting up with one hand braced against the back of the couch, the other gripping her hips. "Touch her. Let's see if we can make her lose her mind."

"What...?" Pidge deadpanned, looking back at her boyfriend with shock. It didn't look like she was actually scared, but the idea itself was surprising.

"I can...?" Keith asked, siting up on his elbows.

"Just this once..."

 _Just this once._ Implying that there would be another time.

Lance pulled back and snapped his hips forward, fucking with enthusiasm that Keith had seen the night he caught them. She immediately cried out, gasping as he hit her in all of the right places. In that one _good spot_ that had her mind reeling. Rubbing against her over sensitized walls and making her lose her mind.

Keith wanted to know what it would look like if she _really_ lost it, morals be damned. His curiosity was piqued.

He reached between the two of them, his fingers brushing along her waist, at one point his fingers fluttering over Lance's on her hip. She whined, her head dropping and hair brushing against his covered chest at the feeling of extra hands on her.

His hands traveled lower over her red, soft thighs with little baby hairs, running against the damp skin until he pushed her thighs as far apart as they could go on the small couch. His hand traveled between them, traveling up her thigh that quivered and right to the place where Lance was thrusting into.

It was so warm and wet, her cum dripping down her thighs. His fingers touched right where they connected, feeling each slap of Lance's balls against his fingers that did well to make him groan.

"O-Oh god," Pidge whimpered as his fingers sought out her clit, and when she moaned, he figured he'd found it. He'd never done this with another girl, so he followed what made her feel good.

One of the hands that had been squeezing the cushions of the couch grabbed at his thigh, tugging at denim jeans and crying as he pinched the center of her pleasure with an eagerness only Lance had ever shown. His fingers got wet easily, making it easier to slide across her entrance and play with her folds surrounding Lance's cock. He seemed to like the feeling.

"Lance," He breathed, looking up at the brunet. "W-What's it feel like?"

"Feels great," He groaned, looking down at where they were connected with concentration he'd personally never seen from the paladin before. "So warm, a-and tight. So wet for me."

"Ahh!" Pidge moaned audibly. Apparently dirty talk was a turn on for her.

"Y-You should feel it, Keith." Lance told him, wrapping his hand around her thigh and tugging to lift her leg up a little.

"Can I?" The question wasn't really needed. If Pidge didn't like anything, she'd warn them, but she didn't stop them. She simply gripped hard at him and the couch, or whatever her small hands could grab, and held on for the ride (quite literally).

Keith sucked in a breath and held it as he pushed a finger in next to Lance's erection. The feeling was exactly as described, but he somehow wasn't expecting this.

This silky, soft feeling around his finger along with Lance's cock. Of course he'd stopped for a short minute to allow the intrusion, because this was far more than Pidge had ever taken, and yet she made no sounds of displeasure. If she didn't like it, she wasn't saying anything.

After a moment, Lance started thrusting again. The teen had stamina Keith didn't know he had, fucking into her and pushing her forward with each thrust. Pidge cried out, her voice gritty and broken from all of her moans. Keith felt slightly intrigued, because it was something _he_ was doing too.

As Lance thrust into her, he started pushing his finger in. He tried mimicking the motion, but it wasn't as possible with only his hand in this position. That was okay though. He thumbed at her clit at the same time, and just because he wanted to, he grabbed at one of her boobs, rolling a nipple between his calloused skin.

She _screamed._ Literally screamed as she came again, and Keith groaned at the feeling of it dripping down his fingers.

Lance moaned; he was close. Keith could tell by the sudden urgency in his voice, but he knew that the brunet had plans to make her cum just once more if not a whole lot more before he finished too.

"L-Lance!" She cried out, reaching back for him. The teen grabbed at her arm and pulled, lifting her up from the couch. He grabbed her other arm, and just like the night he'd seen them, he used that as leverage to fuck into her with everything he had.

Keith sat up more, and with how she was positioned, he sucked her other nipple into her mouth. He wasn't even thinking when he pushed another finger into her, the tight stretch causing her to go silent for just a moment. He feared maybe he'd pushed her too much, but Pidge couldn't seem to breathe past the pleasure she was feeling.

"C-Cum for me one more time, Pidge." Lance panted, breathing it into her ear. Commanding her. "Come on, _Katie._ One more time. You can do it."

Keith rolled his fingers up into her, pushing and prodding at something that made her eyes roll back. A few small, choked sounds escaped her, still too lost in pleasure to make anything else.

She came just like he told her to. Keith felt it practically run down his hand, dripping onto the fabric of his jeans and the couch below them. He watched tears roll down her cheeks, and finally she screamed. She cried out in pure ecstasy as her orgasm overtook her, her whole body shaking. He could feel her body physically tighten around his fingers, and god did he wonder what that felt like around his aching cock.

Lance moaned against her throat, thrusting up into her and filling her full. Keith even felt that mixing in with her fluids.

He whimpered. He was actually in pain from the need to cum now.

Pidge gasped for air, slumping down onto the couch, and she would have completely fallen off had it not been for Lance's arms wrapped around her gently, keeping her up and in place. Keith pulled his fingers out of her, watching her wince and twitch from how sensitive she was while Lance withdrew his cock from her. He was as gentle and slow as could be as he slowly lowered her down onto the couch right beside Keith, helping her curl up. He even grabbed for his jacket on the floor and placed it over her, fearing she'd be cold without it.

"You okay?" He asked, worry evident on his features despite the flush on his cheeks and the sweat dripping down his forehead.

Pidge nodded, still breathing heavy, her eyes already closed and ready for sleep. She cuddled up comfortably right under his jacket, breathing hot puffs of air against Keith's arm that was damp and sweaty.

He whimpered, hoping that she'd understand and at least stay awake long enough to help him cum. It felt way better when she did it compared to his own hand, but she was barely able to blink. She could only look up at him, looking guilty, but too tired to actually help him.

"Wow, Pidge. You left him like this?" Lance asked, scooting closer and kneeling over him and her. "Who's torturing whom now?"

"Mh..." It wasn't a very coherent response, and somewhere in the back of her exhausted mind, she knew that, but once again, she was too tired to care.

"Hey Keith," Lance mumbled, looking at the teen with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Want me to show you something that'll help with that?"

"Uhm... Sure?" Keith replied questionably, looking back to Pidge as if she knew what he was going to do.

"Cool," Lance reached down, and instead of jerking him off like Keith thought he would, Lance grabbed at the hem of his jeans and yanked them down. He pulled them past his hips and down his thighs despite protest, but stopped at his knees so he didn't have to fight his boots.

"W-What are you doing?" Keith asked, and after all the time the two teens had spent seeing him, he still felt bashful enough to cover himself.

"Ah, just trust me." Lance uttered, rubbing a hand up Pidge's thigh. She hummed lightly at the feeling of his fingers rubbing along her inner thighs, going up to her entrance and running against it. She whimpered, clearly over-stimulated, but he pulled away quickly enough with her fluids along his fingers.

Keith watched with trepidation, as if he were pray knowing it was being stalked. He wasn't sure what Lance had planned, but he waited with baited breath at the brunet settled himself between his thighs.

Not once had Keith even bothered to look at his cock still out in the open. He had the perfect opportunity to, and yet he was too focused on where his fingers were going.

Right down to the hole between his cheeks and rubbing against it.

"W-What...?" Keith instantly recoiled at the sensation. That was where things came out. Why would he put his hands there?

"If ever you really feel uncomfortable, just tell me." Lance said, and before Keith could even voice a proper response, a long, slender finger pushed passed the tight ring of muscle.

Keith cringed, his eyes closing tightly and his teeth grinding together.

What in the hell was he doing? How was this supposed to help him cum? It didn't feel good at all. It wasn't as to say that it was painful, but it didn't feel good.

"Hold on," Lance mumbled, knowing full well what Keith was feeling like. "It's around here somewhere. Wonder if Galra have these...?"

"W-What?" Keith bit out, ready to snap at him. Lance just seemed to be prodding at nothing, and just before he could snap at him for the uncomfortable feeling, he touched _something,_ he wasn't sure what, that had his head flying back into the arm of the couch again.

He moaned abruptly.

"Found it," Lance uttered, sounding all too satisfied at his success.

"You sound way too happy about this..." Pidge mumbled. It was only now that he realized that she had been awake, fully focused on what he was working on. Her eyes were particularly on Keith, who groaned at the pleasurable sensation that was happening, but he wasn't sure how. He wasn't a girl, so how could this have felt _good?_

"It's kinda cool to see him lose it," Lance explained, thrusting his fingers slowly, but rubbing over that particular spot that had him seeing stars.

"A-Ahh!" His moans were broken, almost defeated.

He wanted to ask what the hell he was doing, because _seriously_. What was he doing? He'd never felt like this before, and he was losing his mind, because of it.

"Wow," Pidge breathed, sitting up on her elbows. "You sound so good..."

Keith shook his head, because that wasn't something she should have been saying about _him._ He could say that about her, and so could Lance, but it shouldn't have been the other way around.

Right?

"Help me out, Pidge." Lance told her, forcing Keith's legs apart as far as they would go, but it wasn't much while he was still trapped in his jeans.

Pidge hummed, a quiet response as she sat up, only to disappear from Keith's field of vision. He was so blindsided by pleasure that he couldn't even question where she had gone, but he was answered quickly when the familiar feeling of her mouth around the head of his dick took over.

He came embarrassingly fast from that. Embarrassingly fast, and embarrassingly loud. He cried out, practically screamed like Pidge had at the feeling as he came into her mouth, his ass tightening almost painfully around Lance's finger. His thighs quivered and his back bowed, his hand gripping at the fabric of the couch while the other scratched against Pidge's thigh, which he only now realized he'd been holding.

When he grabbed her he wasn't sure, but all he could think about was the feeling of her around him as he came, and heard the way she coughed as his seed was forced down her throat.

She pulled back quickly, covering her lips as some of it spilled past them while she coughed. Lance pulled his finger out slowly, giving Keith a moment to adjust before going to the aid of his girlfriend. She clearly needed him more than Keith did, but that was fine.

That orgasm was enough to have him flop over, completely exhausted, but completely, totally satisfied.

* * *

“I personally hate you…” Keith muttered.

Lance looked away from Pidge’s sleeping face to the teen sitting beside him, curled up in a heavy blanket with a pouch of water in his hands. He looked like a messed up burrito if Lance were being honest, but he would never say it out loud.

“You liked it.” He mocked, his lips pulled into a tight smirk.

“I’m not an animal,” The teen bit out, but it sounded more like he was pouting. “I can’t keep up like you guys do. I can’t imagine how you do that often.”

“We don’t,” Lance said, but at the sudden shift beside him, his shoulders stiffened in fear that they’d wake her up.

“What do you mean you don’t?” Keith asked, a moue of confusion written all over his face. “I saw you. You do it all of the time.

“Making love, yes. Fucking, no.” Lance clarified, waving his hand at him. “We do _that_ once in a blue moon. Despite your obvious confusion, we don’t fuck like that all of the time.”

“You don’t?” Keith asked.

“No,” Lance deadpanned. “Hell, even she doesn’t have the energy for that. Sure, doing that every now and again is fun, but that’s all you saw. You didn’t see how I make love to her yet.”

“Yet…” As in there was a chance to see it. “Will I ever get to see it?”

“Hell no,” He uttered with a frown. “As much as this is fun, making love to her is my time with _my girlfriend._ That’s our special time together, and I’d rather keep that private. Just strictly between Katie and I.”

“Oh…” For whatever reason, the words made Keith’s heart drop in his chest, his shoulders falling low under the blanket. “I-I understand… So this was just a onetime thing then?”

“No, not really.” Was the red paladin’s response, and Keith’s head lifted, his spirits perking up as he looked at him.

“Not really?”

“I mean you can join us for _this_ whenever we have the time. This was pretty fun.” Lance said, waving his hand softly towards Pidge. “It was cool to see your reactions too. I don’t think I’d mind doing you once or twice.”

The words had Keith shaking under the blanket, heat spreading through his body and settling in his stomach. His toes curled in his boots and his fingers tightened, his heart pounding in his chest.

“So I can do this again with you guys?” He asked, sitting forward a bit with eagerness in his words. Lance smirked with a low chuckle, an eyebrow lifting at him confidently.

“If you behave…”


End file.
